Tribus Urbanas
by C0nie
Summary: Fiestas, Alcohol, Sexo y Drogas...Nuestra adolescencia es mucho más que eso, y podremos descubrirlo a través de esta historia que escribimos todos juntos. ¿Estás dispuesto?...Todas las parejas. Sexto Capítulo : ¿Por qué eres así?. ¡Los invito a leer!
1. Primer y último año

**Capítulo 1: Primer Y Último Año**

El gimnasio de la escuela Asian College estaba lleno de estudiantes, al parecer este año se venía con muchos alumnos nuevos, que eran los que estaban en las primeras bancas para poder distinguirse mejor ante la directora Kagura y su sostenedor, Náraku. (Profesores del terror…)

-¡Atención!, quiero orden y silencio por favor…- Anunciaba Kagura con un rostro algo molesto, logrando que todos se callen- Bien, primero que nada partiré con las reglas. –La directora saca una pequeña lista de su bolsillo- Son muy simples y más de algunos las conocen, no se permite fumar ni consumir droga, tampoco alcohol, no se permiten animales ni armas, se prohíbe el atrevimiento contra alguna autoridad, peleas callejeras, ni atrasos. Si cumplen todo eso, créanme que no los molestaré en todo el año…-

Y mientras la directora seguía hablando en el gimnasio, dos jóvenes murmuraban entre ellos, en realidad uno murmuraba más y el otro solo lo hacía callar.

-Hermana, esta vieja no se callará ni un segundo…- murmuraba un joven de cabello negro y unos profundos ojos azules, el joven vestía una polera azul clara muy ajustada al torso, ya que tenía un físico muy atractivo y jeans pitillos. Llevaba dos aretes en su oreja derecha y su cabello amarrado en una pequeña coleta que no le llegaba más allá del cuello, menos.

-¡Que te calles!...-Contestó la hermana, quien tenía su cabello negro y ojos cafés. Esta vestía con pura ropa negra, hasta los zapatos- es mi primer y último año acá y no quiero que me lleves a la destrucción con tus pendejadas…

-Kikyo, con esa actitud jamás te cogerás a un chico, recuerda que eres nueva y si quieres tener amigos deberás despedirte de su forma de ser tan extraña y ñoña - Le susurró el hermano en un tono algo gracioso.

-Miroku, no me interesa… ¿te lo explico en otro idioma?...-

-¡Hey! Los jovencitos esos, ¡Cállense ya!...-Les grita Kagura, dejando a Miroku muerto de la risa y a Kikyo totalmente indiferente, pero ambos en silencio.

-Bueno, como ya tuvimos la primera interrupción en el año, pueden ir a reconocer su sala…- Terminando la directora Kagura, todos se levantan de las bancas y salen del gimnasio.

Miroku y Kikyo salieron juntos hasta la puerta del gimnasio.

-Bueno hermanito, de aquí no quiero que me sigas más ¿ok?-

-Que mala eres, bueno…como quieras- Miroku se fue haciéndose el perrito inocente.

-Imbécil…- murmuraba Kikyo mientras se iba a reconocer su sala.

Muy cerca de donde pasaba Kikyo se acercaba un chico de mirada muy temerosa, vestía una chaqueta de cuero, pitillos negros y unas chapulinas rojas. El cabello de este chico era plateado y muy largo, era un color muy extraño y llamativo, como sus dorados ojos. (Chapulinas: Zapatillas converse).

El joven se detiene bruscamente frente al casillero 67, donde se encontraba un joven bajo con lentes enormes y camisa cuadrillé (si, el típico prototipo nerd de la escuela), lo mira maliciosamente, se acerca y lo toma del cuello levantándolo muy alto.

-Oye…- Le dice el joven platinado en tono desafiante.

-I..i-nu-un-nuyasha…-

-Hoy es el primer día de clases como sabes, y por lo tanto estuve mucho tiempo sin golpearte, así que hoy será tu día de suerte…- Inuyasha sonríe maliciosamente mientras hace sonar sus nudillos.

-No por favor, ¡ haré lo que me pidas pero no me golpees!...-El niño casi se orina del terror.

-Deja de lloriquear y escúchame, hoy tengo un reventón y se me acabó el dinero para el alcohol, así que me deberás dar lo que trajiste…y espero que hayas traído, si no quieres morir…-Inuyasha le muestra su puño como seña de que lo golpeará, asustando al nerd aún más.

El niño saca todo su dinero y se lo da en sus manos, logrando que Inuyasha lo baje algo brusco y se lo guarde en el bolsillo.

-Ya lárgate…- Cuando inuyasha dice esto no pasan más de dos segundos cuando el chico sale corriendo como niñita asustada.

Inuyasha lo mira irse con gracia, tenía a toda la escuela bajo su poder, nadie lo podía vencer era totalmente el dueño de todo. No le importaba nadie ni nada de la escuela, solo lo veía por su bien, ese era Inuyasha, el chico rudo de la escuela.

-Wouw…que rudo…- Decía Kikyo sarcásticamente mientras pasaba por ahí.

-¿Ah?...- Inuyasha volteo para ver quien se le había insinuado, hasta que pudo observarla bien, sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.

No sabía exactamente que pensar en ese momento, pero era imposible no darse cuenta que Kikyo era hermosa. Esta lo miraba fríamente, pero con esa irónica sonrisa que la volvía interesante, y su mirada sin expresión, solo por sus labios podía notar la leve risa que tenía en su rostro. La joven masticaba chicle con la boca abierta, haciendo la situación de tipo burdo.

Inuyasha quedó perplejo, por lo mismo decidió no responderle y mejor largarse de ahí, se sentía bastante incómodo. Cuando se va alejando voltea para ver si la joven sigue ahí, esta lanza una pequeña sonrisa, provocando que se ponga aún más nervioso y que termine yéndose más apurado de lo normal.

**En otro lado de la escuela.**

En la sala de baile, sonaba la música algo fuerte, y más porque solo se encontraba una persona dentro de esta, nada más y menos que bailando.

"_I came to dance-dance-dance-dance,_

_I hit the floor cause that's my plans plans plans plans,_

_I'm wearing all my favorite brands brands brands brands,_

_Give me some space for both my hands hands hands hands._

_Yeah, Yeah._

Era una joven de cabello castaño, tez blanca y ojos cafés, tenía su cabello amarrado en una alta coleta para poder bailar más cómoda.

_Cause it goes on and on and on._

_And It goes on and on and on._

_I Throw My Hands Up In The Air Sometimes,_

_Saying Ay-Oh, Gotta Let go._

_I wanna celebrate and live my life,_

_Saying Ay-Oh, Baby Let's Go._

Su nombre es Sango, y como pueden leer, le encanta el baile. Sango es bailarina de hip hop y suele juntarse a bailar en la calle con unos amigos, y meterse en competencias. Siempre se mantenía mentalizada en lo que le gusta y nadie podía bajarla de la nube, ella llevaba ya dos años en la escuela.

_Cause we gon rock this club,_

_We gon' go all night,_

_We gon' light it up,_

_Like it's dynamite._

Sus movimientos eran muy ágiles y rápidos, ella bailaba descalza ya que odiaba cuando el piso flotante chillaba por las zapatillas.

_Cause I told you once,_

_Now I told you twice,_

_We gon light it up,_

_Like it's dynamite._

_I came to move move move move,_

_Get out the way of my crew crew crew crew,_

_I'm in the club so I'm gonna do do do do,_

_Just what the fuc* came here to do do do do,_

_Yeah Yeah._

Y justo por fuera de la sala, pasaba Miroku quien iba recorriendo la escuela, sobre todo por las chicas que pasaban por ahí. A este le fue muy llamativa la música por lo que decidió entrar a la sala de baile, encontrándose con Sango.

_Cause it goes on and on and on._

_And it goes on and on and on._

_I Throw My Hands Up In The Air Sometimes,_

_Saying Ay-Oh, Gotta Let go._

_I wanna celebrate and live my life,_

_Saying Ay-Oh, Baby Let's Go._

Sango estaba con una maya verde encima y unas calzas negras, dejando apreciar el atractivo físico de la castaña, provocando que Miroku la mirara de arriba abajo con una sonrisa algo pervertida.

_Cause we gon rock this club,_

_We gon' go all night,_

_We gon' light it up,_

_Like it's dynamite._

_Cause I told you once,_

_Now I told you twice,_

_We gon light it up,_

_Like it's dynamite."_

Sango da un giro y se da cuenta que había alguien observándola, mirando por el espejo. Se voltea y puede notar la cara de baboso que tenía.

-¿Miroku?...- Preguntó la castaña algo inquieta.

-Eh…No linda, soy producto de tu imaginación…- Contestó Miroku muy sonriente.

-Ah que gracioso, pensé que te cambiarías de escuela – Responde la castaña algo sarcástica.

-Pero Sangito, no podría vivir sin ti – Miroku le toma la mano a Sango para dejarle un tierno beso pero inesperadamente el chico mañoso apoya su otra mano bruscamente en el trasero de la castaña, logrando que esta se ponga completamente roja y le proporciona una inmensa cachetada.

-¡Maldito pervertido!...-Sango estaba muy roja, y la cara de Miroku también.

-Lo siento mucho, es que sabes que tengo un problema en mi mano derecha y no puedo controlarlo…-

-Calentura querrás decir…-Sango toma su bolso y se acerca a la puerta de la sala de baile- Espero que sea la última vez que mis ojos te vean…- Y diciendo esto, se retira despreciándolo completamente.

-No será así, guapa…-Miroku se sonrió a sí mismo de una forma muy pícara mientras miraba el trasero de Sango irse, imaginándose sus tonterías pervertidas y morbosas.

Y no muy lejos de ahí, había una chica nueva que se encontraba muy perdida, sentía como si todos pasaran por encima de ella y no sabía tampoco con quien hablar para sentirse cómoda, de repente choca inesperadamente con Sango quien venía algo apurada, tirando al suelo sin querer los libros de la chica nueva, ambas se inclinan para recogerlos.

-Espero que me disculpes, Mi nombre es Sango , ¿y tú?- La castaña estira su mano en forma amigable.

-Yo soy Kagome Higurashi, soy nueva por aquí es un gusto conocerte y gracias por tu ayuda – Kagome le responde el saludo con una enorme sonrisa.

-Que linda, bueno Kagome hablamos al rato…oh espera, ¿Vas en último año?-

-¡Si!– contestó la chica de cabello azabache muy emocinada.

-Ah, entonces vamos juntas Kagome-

-Excelente- Kagome y Sango van juntas a la sala por la clase de Historia.

La sala ya estaba casi llena, al entrar Sango con Kagome todos los hombres las miraban babosos, menos Jakotsu, un caso especial.

-Tomen asiento niñas- Sesshomaru les dirige la palabra amablemente para comenzar con su clase- Bueno chicos, primero que nada retomaremos la materia del año pasado y haremos un pequeño resumen de todo y luego un examen para ver si están listos para materia nueva…

Y así el profe comenzó con la clase, mientras la gran mayoría miraba para cualquier lado menos al pizarrón, Miroku miraba a Sango y le enviaba pequeñas notas.

Sango abrió una de ellas y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al leerla, decía _"Te veías hermosa con esa apretadísima calza lindura", _que cretino, pensaba ella mientras arrugaba la nota con una enorme venita en su cabeza.

Pasaron ya las dos horas y tocaron el timbre para salir al recreo, todos se levantan de sus asientos y Kagome se acerca amablemente a Sango.

-Hola, ¿podemos salir juntas?-

Sango la queda mirando algo extrañada.

-Lo siento, no me van las chicas…- Sango responde, un poco asustada.

-No, ¡no! Jaja no seas tonta, lo siento…me expliqué mal…me refería si podíamos juntarnos en los recreos, eso –

-Ah jajajajajaj, valla, entonces sí, vamos- Sango se levanta algo risueña, el hecho de que Kagome viniera fuera de la cuidad la hacía hablar muy diferente a como se hablaba en la ciudad.

Miroku se levanta y se prepara para otro día más en la escuela y conocer a las chicas nuevas estaba entre su prioridad, entre eso, al salir ve a una pelirroja vestida muy provocativamente, con una minifalda y botas con mucho taco, dejándolo alocado, este inevitablemente se acerca a la joven pensando "esta es la mía".

-Señorita, nunca la había visto por acá- Miroku se acerca caballerosamente a la pelirroja.

-Yo tampoco a ti guapo, soy nueva… ¿Cómo te llamas?- Ayame no tenía timidez alguna.

-Miroku Houshi, ¿y tú hermosa?-

-Ayame Matsui, un gusto lindo…me encantó conocerte-

-A mi también lindura, y te cuento que este sábado bueno me quedaré solo porque mis padres se irán por el fin de semana fuera de la cuidad para que vengas a mi fiesta donde recibiremos a los nuevos y todo eso…para que vengas bien linda, aunque creo que no lo necesitas. Debes sentirte honrada ya que solo va gente popular – Miroku le sonríe y le toma de sus manos

-Que coqueto eres, ahí estaré- Ayame le da un cálido beso en la mejilla y se retira. Miroku no se quitaba la cara de ganador.

De la nada se acerca Koga a su amigo de ojos azules.

-Valla como te la enganchaste tan rápido, y eso que es nueva- le dijo Koga

-Es la ventaja de las nuevas, querido amigo…jeje-

-Vamos a mirar lo que llego entonces- Dice Koga ansioso por ver a las chicas.

-Con gusto, vamos Koga-

Ambos hombres van a mirar a las chicas nuevas, mientras Sango y Kagome se conocían más a fondo.

-Y bueno, ¿de dónde vienes?- Pregunta Sango curiosamente a Kagome.

-Soy de Okinawa, una isla algo lejana de Tokio, con mi familia nos mudamos aquí por temas de trabajo de mi madre quien ha tenido mucha suerte en su trabajo y bueno me inscribieron en esta escuela, mi vida en Okinawa era muy diferente, era todo naturaleza y acá bueno solo cuidad y edificios…-

-En eso tienes razón, pero debes acostumbrarte…- Decía la castaña mientras se enrollaba las puntas de su cabello, unas con otras.

-Y en Okinawa la gente te saludaba por doquier y aquí no existes para nadie- Kagome se afirma de sus rodillas.

-Es cosa de tiempo, ya verás que en un par de meses ni recodarás akibawa o como se llame…ah, ahí viene la molestia con patas y mi amigo Koga, que te presentaré- apuntando hacia los chicos que se acercaban, Miroku y Koga.

-¡Hooooooooola hermosuras!, ¿Qué tal tu primer día eh?-Se acercá rápidamente Miroku, refiriéndose a Kagome quien estaba muy tímida aún.

-Cállate gusano, ¿no vez que la asustas?...Kagome te los presento, el es Koga el capitán de futbol de la escuela y un muy buen amigo- Les presenta sango, refiriéndose al moreno más alto de cola larga.

-Hola- Koga le saluda amigablemente.

-Y el baboso de al lado es, Miroku…-Ahora refiriéndose al de la coleta pequeña.

-Un gusto, señorita Kagome- Miroku besa cordialmente la mano de Kagome y esta se pone aún más nerviosa.

-El gusto es mío de conocerlos a ambos – Kagome les sonríe gratamente.

-Bueno, ¿y como ha sido su primer día?, no sé porque creo que ya están cazando mujeres…-Dice la castaña sarcásticamente.

-Jejejeje ni tan así sangito, solo quiero hacer nuevos amigos…-Miroku se ríe inocentemente poniendo cara de perrito abandonado, cosa que a Sango le producía nada de ternura.

-¿Irán a la fiesta de Miroku?- Interrumpe Koga algo emocionado.

-¿Fiesta en tu casa?, no nos has invitado depravado…- Sango regaña al moreno de ojos azules.

-Oh, lo había olvidado- Miroku se golpea sutilmente en la cabeza- claro que están invitadas, el sábado, ni se les ocurra faltar…-acercándose a Sango- Sobre todo tu, lindura…-acercando su mano derecha hacia el trasero de Sango, pero para su poca suerte esta se da cuenta mucho antes, pegándole una pequeña cachetada a su mano- ¡Ay! ..Sangito…-Volviendo a poner cara de perrito abandonado.

-Ni se te ocurra, y si iré a tu fiesta- Sango se levanta de su asiento y se dirige a Kagome- Vamos, te mostraré el resto de la escuela…-

-Está bien, ahí nos vemos- Kagome se despide de Miroku Y Koga para conocer la escuela con Sango.

Mientras los chicos se quedan mirando mujeres, las dos se dirigen al pasillo principal de la escuela donde Sango le mostrará los trofeos que ella ha traído al Asian College, de repente Kagome tan distraída choca con Inuyasha, quien iba muerto de la risa por haber tirado de la campana como un niño pequeño.

-¡Ah!…-Kagome choca con Inuyasha y este le queda mirando extraño, provocando que la morena se ponga aún más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

Inuyasha tenía pensado insultarle, pero no perdía el respeto por las mujeres así que solo la miró y quedó en silencio, pasa seguir con su camino, sin nada más que decir. Sango tomo a Kagome de la mano pensando que Inuyasha podría golpearla o hacerle algo pero estaba equivocada.

-Uf, te salvaste de un lio- Le dijo Sango a Kagome

-¿Un lio?, ¿Porqué?...-Pregunta Kagome algo asustada.

-Inuyasha es el chico más rebelde de la escuela, siempre pasa metido en problemas y le gusta golpear a la gente en vano y meterse en peleas, es un drogadicto alcohólico y todas las cosas malas le describen…ojalá sea la última vez que te lo pilles porque es cosa seria – Y Sango le metía más miedo a la morena.

-Ok, co-como digas…-Kagome miró hacia el suelo e intentó olvidarse de aquel altercado. Y siguieron paseando con Sango por la escuela.

La sala de clases había quedado vacía, el profesor Sesshomaru ordenaba el horario de clases para pegarlo en la sala y que nadie se confundiera, pero es interrumpido por un extraño ruido y venía de la puerta, al parecer alguien venía a visitarlo.

-¿Te molesto?- Kagura, la directora había entrado de la nada al salón de clases.

-No, pasa…estoy ordenando el horario para los chicos…-Responde Sesshomaru como siempre.

-Me parece- Kagura se acerca lentamente al escritorio de Sesshomaru y se sienta sobre el mueble, dejando al peli plateado algo extrañado, que no lo demostraba con su expresión fría de su rostro.

-¿Qué quieres Kagura?, me tiene un poco aburrido tu forma de ser ante estas situaciones y sabes que puede entrar alguien al salón y vernos… ¿o lo olvidas?-

-No lo olvido, pero no puedo resistirme- Kagura besa a Sesshomaru en los labios.

Ambos estuvieron besándose por un rato, pero Sesshomaru decide parar y la aleja delicadamente.

-Esto no está bien, la menos dentro de la escuela y lo sabes…-

-Esto para ti nunca está bien, ni en la escuela ni fuera. En las vacaciones solo recibí dos llamadas tuyas y nada más… ¿crees que no he sufrido por ti?...-

-Ya Kagura, nos vemos después- Sesshomaru toma rápidamente sus cosas y sale del salón, dejando sola a Kagura muy furiosa y angustiada.

Sesshomaru se dirige a la sala de profesores, pero es detenido por una querida alumna quien lo sostuvo del brazo, su nombre es Rin Jamasaki.

-Profesor…- Rin le habla para detenerlo.

-Ah, Rin… ¿Cómo estás?, creo que ahora me toca clases en tu curso-

-Estoy bien profesor, solo quería pedirle que este año me ayudara con historia ya que se me ha hecho muy complicado, usted sabe que mi padre le ofrecería lo que fuera pero realmente me gustaría la idea de que fuera a mi casa a hacerme clases-

-¿Clases particulares?, no lo creo Rin…no sé si me alcanzará el tiempo-

-Piénselo bien profesor yo sé que usted es el único que puede ayudarme, porfis porfis piénselo- Rin ponía caretas tiernas para persuadir al peli plateado.

-Lo pensaré y te daré la noticia, nos vemos en el salón Rin- Sesshomaru se adelanta dejando una pequeña esperanza en la pequeña Rin.

Todos en la escuela Asian College, habían pasado un agradable día, no había sido tan pesado ya que recién regresaban de vacaciones y aún estaban algo colapsados, Por un lado Sango y Kagome se fueron juntas ya que descubrieron que sus casas quedaban bastante cerca, y Lo demás solo se fueron a sus casas, Miroku como siempre se quedo viendo si le sale alguna cita. Ya como era viernes, todos hablaban sobre la fiesta en la casa del moreno, como sería y quienes irían, que se pondrían para verse muy populares, las fiestas anuales de bienvenida de Miroku eran las mejores aunque su casa realmente era un imán de fiestas ya que sus padres pasaban muy poco tiempo en la casa así que el que no iba no tenía tanta popularidad.

Llega el fin de semana donde se haría la fiesta en casa de Miroku, casi toda la escuela iba a ir ya que su casa era una de las más grandes de Tokio, de familia muy adinerada era un honor festejar ahí y lo mejor sin padres, podrían entrar droga, mucho alcohol y las estúpidas necesidades adolescentes.

Había ya mucha gente dentro, y eran recién las once de la noche y estaba casi lleno, Miroku disfrutaba en el patio trasero mientras algunos bailaban al ritmo de la música, este saludaba a todas las chicas lindas que llegaban a su fiesta, hasta que…

-¡Miroku!- Ayame había llegado, como de esperarse con un vestido muy apegado a su cuerpo color blanco, era tipo strapless con una minifalda, botines negros y una pequeña cartera colgando de su mano, con su cabello suelto, el moreno la mira de arriba abajo.

-Pero que linda estás- Miroku la saluda- Vamos a bailar…- La toma de la mano y la lleva a la pista de baile, y bueno, Ayame bailaba un poco sensual…casi, teniendo relaciones en el mismo baile, provocando que todos no pudieran evitar desviar la mirada hacia la candente pareja-

Y para la impresión de todos, llega inuyasha a la fiesta, muchos le quedan mirando extraño pero el ignora a todos y se dirige hacia Miroku quien bailaba con Ayame.

" _I, I'll do anything I could for ya  
Boy you're my only  
I, I'm gonna flip these beats on ya_

-Hey Miroku- Inuyasha le habla al ojiazul interrumpiendo su momento con Ayame.

-¡Inuyasha!, que gusto que hayas venido…-

-Solo dime donde tienes el alcohol…-

-Ah eh, bueno…está adentro- Miroku le responde algo gracioso.

-Como digas, linda fiesta- Inuyasha se retira dejándolos solos.

-Que carácter tiene ese tipo- Dice Ayame.

-Sí, pero me cae simpático- Miroku sonríe.

_You don't even know me  
Cause I am, I...I don't even want to fight, fight, fight  
Said I am, I...I ain't even gonna fight it…_

De repente, ingresa Sango y Kagome juntas a la fiesta quienes se habían juntado en la casa de Kagome para arreglarse y llegar bien lindas. Kagome vestía unos blue jeans a la cadera pitillos, y arriba una musculosa blanca con un lindo collar negro colgando de su cuello, cubriendo todo eso con una chaqueta café y botas de su mismo color, Sango venía con un strapless rosa que dejaba ver su ombligo y unos pitillos parecidos a los de Kagome pero blancos, con zapatos de tacón alto que la hacían ver más proporcionada de lo que ya era, con su cabello castaño suelto.

_Got to love you!  
Got to love you!  
Got to love you!  
Got to love you!"_

Miroku al ver a Sango llegar así vestida no duda en ir a saludarla, olvidándose por completo de que Ayame estaba bailando con él, dejando muy molesta a la pelirroja.

-Sango, ¡Que alegría!, te ves pero…hermosa, no había visto a una mujer tan hermosa como tú esta noche- Miroku miraba a Sango de pies a cabeza, esta solo se sonrojaba.

-Ah, gracias…Miroku- Sango si estaba realmente roja, parecía un tomate bien maduro, Kagome solo observaba la escena muy entretenida.

-¿Quieres bailar?-Le pregunta Miroku, con una hermosa y cautivante sonrisa seductora.

-¿Yo?- preguntó sango muy nerviosa al moreno.

-Claro, vamos- le toma las manos a Sango y lo acerca a él, cuando de repente la música cambia.

"_Woah Woah_

_Now listen to me baby_

_Before i love and leave you_

_They call me heart breaker_

_I don't wanna decieve you_

Ambos se ponen a bailar muy alegres, mientras Ayame miraba la escena muy molesta y decide irse a dentro a buscar otro chico.

Mientras Kagome había quedado sola, así que decidió buscar a Koga quien estaba dentro de la casa junto con Rin, olvidándose de toda la timidez se acerca en buena onda.

-Hola chicos- Saluda Kagome a Rin y Koga.

-¡Hola!, veo que quedaste sola jajaja – Koga lo tira en broma pero Kagome baja la mirada- eh no, era una bromita no te lo tomes mal jeje, te ves linda-

Kagome se sonroja y Rin solo ríe.

-Hola, ¿Cómo te llamas?, yo soy Rin y voy en un curso menos que ustedes-

-Me llamo Kagome, creo que si te había visto, ¿siempre hacen estas fiestas acá?-

-Si, Miroku es muy popular y siempre hace este tipo de fiestas, todos aman venir a las fiestas de Miroku para sentirse lo mejor jeje-

-Suenas patética Rin- Se entromete Koga con una mirada burlesca.

-¡Qué pesado eres!- Rin golpea en el brazo al chico de cola larga, parecían niños de diez años.

_If you fall for me_

_I'm not easy to please_

_I'mma tear you apart_

_Told you from the start, baby from the start._

Miroku y Sango aún bailaban, la castaña no entendía por qué ni como el depravado de su acompañante aún no se le ocurría la gran idea de propasarse, y no es que ella lo quisiera, si no que realmente era raro. Normalmente y desde que se conocen el moreno siempre vez que tiene la oportunidad se aprovecha de la situación y manosea los atributos de Sango, pero esta vez lo veía muy concentrado, como si fuera otra persona, aunque siempre lo vio como el enfermo pervertido, pero buen amigo al fin ya al cabo, aparte sango sabe como es el con las mujeres así que realmente no lo tenía como un príncipe azul ni un futuro novio.

_I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart. _

_Now listen to me baby_

_Before i love and leave you_

_They call me heart breaker_

_I don't wanna decieve you_

_If you fall for me_

_I'm not easy to please_

_I'mma tear you apart_

_Told you from the start, baby from the start._

_I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart…"_

La canción termina y ambos se ríen, ya que no sabían qué hacer. Esperaban a que sonara algo bueno para seguir bailando, al parecer Miroku no quería soltarla ni dejarla ir. En eso suena una canción en español, de reggaetón.

-La cosa se puso buena- Miroku sonríe de oreja a oreja- me encanta bailar eso-.

Sango solo le miraba, el reggaetón era un baile muy provocativo y pecador, aunque a ella le encantara la danza, bailar este ritmo era muy fuera de tono sobre todo con otro hombre, pero al fin y al cabo era una fiesta.

"_Será cuestión de tiempo_

_(Presentimiento...)_

_de un lugar, de un momento..._

_Conozco tu debilidad_

_como haces para envolverte_

_si no es hoy, mañana tal vez_

_pero algún día voy a tenerte_

_tengo la capacidad_

_sin que me hables a entenderte_

_yo sé lo que traes en tu mente_

_que estás loca por tenerme..._

-¿Qué pasa sango?, pensé que eras la mejor bailarina jejejeje- Dice Miroku en modo retador.

-¿Insinúas que no soy la mejor bailarina?- Responde la castaña frunciendo el ceño.

-No linda, solo digo que estás algo nerviosa al parecer, pero lo entiendo, suelo causar eso en las mujeres – Miroku levanta una ceja y le sonríe.

_Es un secreto_

_que tu mirada y la mía_

_un presentimiento_

_como un ángel que me decía…_

Miroku abraza a Sango y la acerca a él, así comienza a cantarle al oído "_es un secreto, que tu mirada y la mía_…" provocando que esta se ponga aún más nerviosa, todos los observaban con caras picaronas, al parecer Miroku para los ojos de todos los hombres había conseguido una buena chica y para los ojos de las mujeres, solo miraban con celos a la castaña.

_Será cuestión de tiempo_

_de un lugar, de un momento_

_de una palabra, de un encuentro_

_de una noche, de un intento_

_tranquilito confiando en lo que creo_

_tu mente me llama me llama_

_y yo le contesto_

_mi mente descansa y con el deseo la alimento_

_yo sé que estamos cerca de que pase el suceso_

_de una historia, de un recuerdo..._

En otro lugar, cerca de la cocina estaba Inuyasha con Yasu y Ren, tomando cerveza como locos y muertos de la risa, mientras Yasu sacaba un porro de su bolsillo inferior.

-¡Denle chicos!- Le pasa el porro a Inuyasha.

-Sabía que comenzarías la fiesta Yasu- Inuyasha toma el porro y lo enciende, lo fuma como si de un cigarro se tratara.

-¿Qué tal?, soy experto conmigo pueden confiar para conseguir la mejor droga- Yasu repite muy orgulloso, ya estaba algo borrado.

-No seas marica- Interpone Ren- ¡Dame otro!, ¿o compartiremos salivas?- Inuyasha se larga a reír.

-Ya está- Yasu saca dos más- Vamos chicos esta noche se nos apagará la tele -**(apagar la tele: perder la memoria, conciencia de donde se está, quedarse tirado en el suelo sin recordar nada que se hizo en toda la noche XD).**

Los tres chicos se divertían de lo mejor, hasta que repentinamente ingresa Kikyo a su cocina, al ver la escena no pudo evitar reírse y levantar una ceja, era nuevamente el chico de la escuela. El chico de cabello plateado al percatarse de la presencia de la joven, deja de fumar y le queda mirando extrañado.

-¿Se te ofrece algo que me miras tanto?- Inuyasha le reprocha sin temor, Yasu y Ren solo quedan mirando.

-Solo venía por una cerveza, ¿no puedo transitar por mi casa tranquila?- Kikyo lo mira fijamente y le estira la mano – Mi nombre es Kikyo, y ustedes… ¿?-

-Inuyasha, ellos son Yasu y Ren…- Responde el ojidorado aún manteniendo su posición ruda, luego refiriéndose a sus amigos.

-Ya veo, lindo- Kikyo le quita el porro a Ren- ¿Puedo?...-

-Claro linda pruébalo, pero como es tu primera vez hazlo despacio- Responde Ren, provocando que los demás chicos salten una pequeña carcajada, pero los tres quedan perplejos al ver que Kikyo lo absorbió todo de una, sin caras, sin nada, parecía ya con bastante experiencia.

-Está muy suave- Kikyo se lo devuelve a Ren, quien aún está pasmado- Y, ¿les gusta la fiesta?-

-Está ahí, valla casa que tienes- Dice Yasu ya casi alucinando.

De repente comienza a sonar una canción del gusto de Kikyo. Esta se queda mirando el techo un momento y luego acierta, le toma la mano a Inuyasha y lo arrastra con ella, este queda algo sorprendido mientras Yasu y Ren se quedan fumando, dándole poca importancia a lo sucedido.

-¡Baila conmigo!- Dice Kikyo.

-¿Estás loca?, no bailo estupideces, no bailo nada, solo bebo, fumo y me drogo hasta quedar muerto en el piso…-

-Te apuesto lo que quieras a que terminarás bailando conmigo- Kikyo lo miró fijamente y volvió a tomarle la mano- Acompáñame – lo guió a una pieza secreta que se encontraba en la casa, aunque la mente pervertida de inuyasha le hacía pensar muchas cosas, por lo atrevida que era la chica de cabello negro.

-¿A dónde me trajiste?- Pregunta el ojidorado.

-Mira- Kikyo le muestra una píldora azul con manchas rosadas- Es hermosa, ¿verdad?-

-Es…es…-Inuyasha lo miraba turnio.

-Éxtasis, pruébalo conmigo…- Kikyo lo parte por la mitad-

-¿Por qué haces eso?, ¿Qué acaso no tienes más?- Le replica Inuyasha

-Porque si consumimos una entera caeremos de inmediato, disfrutemos un poco- Kikyo se mete una mitad y luego con sus dedos los acerca a los labios de inuyasha y le inserta la pastilla con su mano. Inuyasha ya estaba comprendiendo todo.

-¿Y?- Kikyo se cuelga de los brazos de Inuyasha- ¿Qué sientes?-

Inuyasha cerró fuertemente los ojos, su mente veía muchos colores, como si viajara en otra dimensión, así se sentía, no veía oscuridad, solo colores viajando muy rápido, a toda velocidad. Al abrir sus ojos puede observar aún a Kikyo quien se movía como en cámara lenta y parecía muerta de la risa, esto provocaba que Inuyasha también se riera como loco, parecían un par de locos, reían por nada. Ambos se toman de la mano y bajan a la fiesta para bailar, tenían mucha adrenalina junta y si se quedaban quietos podría ser peligroso, así que por prevenir bajaron.

Cuando llegan con la demás gente, estaban todos bailando, muy entretenidos, algunos encerrados en habitaciones, baños, otros simplemente recién coqueteando. Miroku y Sango habían dejado de bailar, Sango acompañaba a Kagome, junto a Koga y Rin, mientras Miroku interactuaba con los demás de la casa.

"…_Off with your head_

_Dance until you're dead_

_Heads will roll_

_Heads will roll_

_Heads will roll_

_Heads will roll_

_On the floor_

Kikyo tomó de la mano a Inuyasha y lo arrastró a la pista de baile, este como estaba ya re mareado comenzó a bailar, todos miraban impresionados al ver que Inuyasha compartía de lo mejor y muy sonriente. Miroku se preguntaba en qué momento lo había invitado, y al ver que bailaba con su hermana se asustó un poco, así que intentó acercarse pero era casi imposible ya que la casa estaba muy llena y pasar era muy difícil, pero se veían felices.

_Glitter on the wet streets_

_Silver over everything_

_The river's all wet_

_You're all cold_

Kikyo no soltaba a Inuyasha, se colgaba de sus hombros y giraban juntos, ella lo miraba fijamente a los ojos aunque realmente no se sabía si se miraban, estaban en otro mundo, sus mentes no estaban. Sango y los demás quedaron perplejos, sobre todo Kagome quien había tenido un pequeño rose con el peli plateado ahora lo veía de lo más feliz, quizás realmente era amigable y había algo en el chico que le llamaba mucho la atención a la chica de Okinawa. Pero su mirada cambió al instante cuando Kikyo se acercaba más al chico, rosando sus narices y luego jugueteaban. Miroku decidió no intervenir y fue por un trago, en eso se topa con Ayame quien le mira algo molesta.

-Hola preciosa, ¿lista para bailar?- Le dice el moreno muy entusiasmado.

-¿Porqué no bailas con la castaña esa?- Ayame le hace un desprecio, pero Miroku la toma de la mano.

-¡Me encanta que te pongas celosa!- Miroku la acerca a él- no te resistas y bailemos, sé que lo deseas.

-¿Bailar contigo deseo?, no me interesa…lo que deseo es otra cosa- Ayame rosó su dedo por los labios de Miroku muy seductoramente, este le sonríe y había captado el mensaje de la pelirroja quien tenía intenciones muy atrevidas con el moreno.

-¡Que atrevida!, de haberlo dicho antes, vamos a mi cuarto preciosa- Miroku se adelantó y Ayame lo siguió tras de él.

_Dripping with alchemy_

_Shiver stop shivering_

_The glitter's all wet_

_You're all chrome_

Mientras Sango y Kagome miraban toda la escena, sango no ponía ninguna expresión, ya que quería creer que realmente la situación no le importaba, o no entendía por qué debería sentir celos, si el siempre hacía eso con las mujeres.

-Veo molestia en tu rostro, Sango- Kagome interrumpe los pensamientos de la castaña.

-Ehh…¿Molesta yo?, no, ni modo- Sango se cruza de brazos.

-¿De verdad no te molesta que Miroku se lleve a otra chica a hacer cosas de grande?- Kagome pregunta rompiendo completamente el código "disimulación".

-¿¡Qu-qué dices!?- Sango reaccionó fuertemente- No seas ilusa Kagome, jamás, pero jamás me fijaría en ese tonto pervertido, y el menos en mí, soy mucho para el, siempre se mete con gentuza como esa pelirroja que solo piensa en pollas- A Sango la venita le crecía.

-Jajajajaja ya veo- Responde la morena irónicamente, había entendido la situación- Mira, bailemos y busquemos compañía, obviamente sin ser como Miroku jaja, vamos distráete-

-Está bien- Sango y Kagome se van a bailar.

_The men cry out_

_Girls cry out_

_The men cry out_

_Oh no_

_Looking glass_

_Take the past_

_Shut your eyes_

_You realize_

Kikyo e Inuyasha seguían como locos, pero ahora era Inuyasha quien quería juguetear con la chica calculadora, empezó a oler su cabello, como si se tratara de una flor, era un aroma muy exquisito y especial, la esencia de Kikyo era increíblemente agradable, su olor, la temperatura de su piel, su mirada, comenzaba a caer. Y así siguieron bailando, mientras había más contacto físico el uno con el otro.

_Glitter on the wet streets_

_Silver over everything_

_The glitter's all wet_

_You're all chrome_

_You're all chrome…"_

Mientras que en la habitación de Miroku, este cierra su puerta con seguridad, mientras Ayame se sienta en su cama muy sensualmente con una pierna arriba de la otra, haciendo círculos en la cama con sus dedos. El moreno voltea para mirarla y le sonríe.

-Bueno, al fin solos-

El moreno se acerca rápidamente a Ayame y se lanza sobre ella, se besan apasionada mente con descontrol.

Afuera de la casa de Miroku.

Kikyo estaba algo sofocada e Inuyasha la sacó para que tomara un poco de aire, ambos se quedaron afuera un gran tiempo, como estaban tan mareados decidieron sentarse en el suelo mientras Kikyo se apoyaba en las piernas de Inuyasha, el peli plateado no dejaba de analizar la situación en la que estaba, si tan solo sus amistades lo vieran así se reirían de él, poco menos contemplando las estrellas con una chica. Se quito su chaqueta de cuero y cubrió la espalda de Kikyo, para seguir mirando el cielo, hasta que amanece.

Continuará…

Bueno chicos, este es mi tercer fic que publico, ya referente a "El patriarca" y "Tres días para conquistar a una chica", este es uno de los largos y espero que le den una oportunidad y dejen reviews para ver qué les parece, será todo muy alocado y entretenido en esta historia.

Les dejo las canciones utilizadas.

**Taio Cruz- Dinamite**

**Sean Paul – Got to love you.**

**Taio Cruz- Break Your Heart.**

**Plan B – Es un secreto.**

**Yeah Yeah Yeahs – Heads Will Roll.**

¡Saludos!, que estén muy bien.

C0nie.


	2. Dentro de cada uno

**Segundo Capítulo: Dentro de cada uno.**

Ya al otro día, la gran mayoría despertó en la casa de Miroku muchos con aspecto horrible, de haber bebido más de la cuenta, En la habitación del dueño de casa, estaba el moreno paseándose con slip por toda la pieza, mientras Ayame se vestía rápidamente para llegar a su casa antes de las doce de la tarde como había quedado con sus padres.

-¿No quieres que te vaya a dejar?- Dice Miroku

-No, de aquí a que te vistas y eso ya llegaría a mi casa…-

La pelirroja se acerca a la puerta y al tomar la manilla se despide con un beso al aire, Miroku le sonríe, luego Ayame se va, así que el moreno aprovecha de bajar a ver como estaba el desorden en su casa. Al bajar por la escalera siente sonidos en la cocina, decide acercarse lentamente para no despertar a nadie, era Sango quien tomaba un poco de agua, Miroku sonríe y le saluda.

-¡Buenos días! – Miroku estaba en slip, provocando que Sango se pusiera muy roja y nerviosa.

-Ah, Miroku... ¡Hola!... ¿Que acaso no tienes pantalones?-

-Ah jajaja, no me gusta dormir vestido-

-Ya lo noté…con permiso- Sango pasa por el lado de Miroku, pero este la detiene-

-¿Ya te vas?-

-Ni modo que me quede a vivir contigo…-

-Eso me gustaría- Miroku acerca su mano a la parte trasera de Sango.

-¡Aléjate o te tiro el vaso con agua!- La castaña hablaba en serio.

-¡Bueno, Bueno! Jijiji, iré a despertar a todos, debo ordenar mi casa- Miroku se retira de la cocina.

Estaban todos durmiendo como piedras, Kagome había quedado junto con Koga y rin, quienes no la dejaron sola ningún instante.

Miroku los despertó a todos, se fueron y dejaron el desastre en la casa, pero se fueron todos menos una. Sango se había quedado.

-¿No necesitas ayuda?- Sango apareció de la nada.

-Pensé que te habías ido- Miroku le sonrió.

-No, te ayudaré a limpiar todo esto-

Ambos se quedaron ordenando la casa, mientras afuera de esta todavía se encontraban Inuyasha y Kikyo, ambos dormidos, pero no por mucho, Kikyo abre lentamente los ojos y puede recuperar la conciencia, y notar que dormía en las piernas de Inuyasha, lo cual provoca que se levante rápidamente, no entendía nada aún. Inuyasha despertó por inercia y se quedaron mirando ambos.

-¿Qué pasó?- Kikyo se refriega sus ojos fuertemente.

-Nos quedamos dormidos afuera, nada más- Inuyasha se levanta y Kikyo queda en el piso, mirándole…el chico se pone su chaqueta y se sacude los pantalones- Ya debo irme.

-Está bien- Kikyo se levanta para despedirse, pero el peli plateado ya había partido. Así que no le queda de otra que entrar a su casa a seguir durmiendo, sentía que la espalda se le quebraría por completo.

Sango terminó de ayudar a Miroku, vio la hora y sabía que debía regresar, así que no lo pensó dos veces y partió de vuelo a su casa, debía ayudar a su hermano y a su padre.

Sango vivía en un barrio llamado Florencia, no era de muy buena reputación ya que por ser un barrio bajo había mucha delincuencia y peligros cerca de ahí, pero ella era muy respetada por quienes vivían ahí, ya que prácticamente nació en Florencia. Su casa no era precisamente una mansión, el día que murió su madre quien daba los mayores ingresos perdieron casi todo, y su padre trabaja en construcción de edificios y casi ni pasa en el hogar, y a veces llega con exceso de alcohol. Así que Sango debe preocuparse por todo, debe cocinarle a su hermano Kohaku que está estudiando en primer año de secundaria, también de brindarle educación y apoyo en todo, en resumen, su vida no ha sido nada fácil. Ha tenido que tomar un papel muy difícil en su vida de muy pequeña, ya que su madre murió ella tenía diez años y Koharu solo era un niño de cuatro años. Después de eso el padre de ambos chicos comenzó en una depresión profunda y la situación económica nunca volvió a subir, tenía grabes problemas con el alcohol y aunque Sango le pedía siempre que se tratara el no la escuchaba.

Sango buscó refugiarse en la danza, para salir de sus problemas y escapar de su vida, eso la hacía feliz. Suele juntarse con sus amigos de Florencia para hacer baile callejero o break dance, aunque su padre rechaza que se junte con pandilleros, son su único apoyo cerca de su casa, aparte de los amigos de la escuela, como Koga, quien también vive cerca de la castaña.

Cuando la castaña se acerca al pasaje donde vivía, se le acercan Koga y dos chicos con un aspecto algo rapero, uno estaba con una pequeña radio.

-¿Qué cuentas sango?- Le saluda amigablemente Bankotsu, un amigo de su pasaje.

-¡Ban! Aquí estoy, ayer tuve una fiesta y por eso no los vi en la noche- Responde Sango.

-Conque de fiesta, y no invitas mala- Renkotsu agrega a la conversación.

- Hola ren, y bueno era algo escolar ustedes saben…pero prometo que la próxima se viene con ustedes, hace tiempo que no hacemos algo divertido- Sango intenta recompensar a sus amigos de siempre.

-Bueno sango, iremos a bailar a la plaza que queda detrás de tu casa por si quieres ir - dijo Koga –

-Quizás llegue amigos, pero no lo creo no he dormido casi nada jejeje, así que bueno les aviso ya…¡tengan cuidado!- Sango se despide y se entra a su casa.

Sango entra a su casa, deja las llaves en una mesilla y sube a segundo piso para ver a su hermano, para su tranquilidad se encontraba con sus favoritos videojuegos sin molestar a nadie, lo saludó y luego se dirigió a la habitación de su padre quien aparentemente aún dormía, al parecer había tenido una larga noche como ella así que decidió no molestarlo ni despertarlo ya que la casa tenía un ambiente muy tranquilo. Se dirigió a la cocina y dejó el almuerzo listo para luego ir a acostarse y poder dormir todas las horas que había estado despierta festejando.

Rin se encontraba en su habitación, miraba el inicio de facebook una y otra vez hasta que simplemente se aburrió, era uno de sus pasatiempos. Tomó su celular e intentó llamar a Sesshomaru, ya que había quedado pendiente su petición de clases particulares, y realmente las necesitaba, así que le marco y esperó respuesta.

Sesshomaru contesta.

-¿Sí? ¿Quién es?- Dice Sesshomaru extrañado.

-¡Profesor Taisho!, soy yo Rin…lo llamaba para preguntarle si ya tenía una respuesta sobre lo que le pregunté la otra vez…-

-¡Ah! Rin, bueno precisamente eso estaba viendo ahora, al parecer tengo disponible solo los viernes desde las cuatro de la tarde hasta las seis, sería la única opción que te puedo dar o facilitar…-

-¿El viernes a las cuatro?- Sonríe- Bueno profesor, lo espero entonces prometo pagarle bien.

-Eso lo vez tu Rin, bueno y eso…-

-Gracias profesor, cuidece…bye- Rin cuelga el teléfono con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Luego de un rato toma su celular y llama inmediatamente a Sango, quien dormía.

Sango le contesta enseguida, ya que despertó de un salto con el llamado.

-¿Se puede saber cuál es el motivo de peso por el que me despiertas de mi sueño ingrata?- Le dice la castaña a rin, en un tono de risa.

-¡Sangito!- Dice rin muy emocionada.

-No me digas Sangito…- Dice la castaña regañando a rin.

-Bueno, sango…¡Sesshomaru vendrá a mi casa el viernes a las cuatro pm!- Dice Rin muy alegre.

-¿El profe sexy?, ¿me estás hablando enserio?...-Pregunta Sango entre risas.

-Si, el profesor sexymaru me hará clases en privado, me derrito es tan lindo – Dice Rin entre las nubes.

-Ya te creo, valla amiga tu sí que tienes suerte, el profesor es muy bueno y aparte guapo…pero ni que acaso piensas algo más jajajajajaa-

-No, el me ve como una hija…o nieta quizás jeje-

-Tú y tus amores jeje, bueno rin…al parecer tu llamado me recordó que debo salir así que en parte gracias y en parte te odio – Dice la castaña entre risas.

-De nada amiga- Rin sonríe.

-Ya me voy cuídate linda, bye- Sango le cuelga y se viste para salir.

-Ok, bye- Rin guarda su teléfono bajo su almohada y se queda mirando su techo pensativa, al parecer su aprecio hacia Sesshomaru era mucho más que profesor y alumna, ella veía en el un hombre y estaba en la edad que quería salir con hombres, pero para ella él era su prototipo.

Sango se puso una musculosa rosada y unas calzas negras hasta la rodilla, zapatillas deportivas y salió de su casa, recordando que tenía que ir a encontrarse con sus amigos. Lo bueno era que quedaba todo atrás de su casa, así que mucho no tuvo que correr. Así que llega a donde estaban Koga, Bankotsu y Renkotsu.

-¡Pensamos que no llegarías!- Dijo Koga a Sango, en un tono algo cansado.

-Lo siento, dormí un poco-

-¿Un poco?- Dice Bankotsu, pero se retracta cuando sango le dirige una mirada algo furiosa…este traga saliva- Que…qué bueno que llegaras…-

-Bueno, ¡vamos a ensayar!-

-¿Ensayar? Esto es break dance tontita- Renkotsu interrumpe- Al parecer estás algo pegada con tu escuela.

-Jajajajaja si creo que sí, lo siento, ya ok…a improvisar-

Los cuatro comienzan a bailar, tenían mucha experiencia ya que de los seis años practicaban juntos, era una amistad muy linda e incondicional, ellos eran el apoyo que siempre tuvo Sango. Bankotsu y Renkotsu eran hermanos, Renkotsu era muy temido en la calle ya que sabía pelear muy bien y Bankotsu era más galán, aunque siempre ha permanecido secretamente enamorado de Sango por su belleza y forma de ser, aunque siempre lo ha mantenido bajo siete llaves, ya que eso destruiría su amistad, aún así se la pasa saliendo con chicas de por ahí, pero es la castaña quien ocupa su corazón. Los chicos terminan de practicar y Sango toma sus cosas y se va a su casa para poder darse un baño y ahora recién poder descansar.

Cuando llega a su casa puede ver a su padre quien estaba almorzando junto con Kohaku su hermano.

-¡Sango!- Dice el padre.

-¡Hermana!, Hola – Saluda Kohaku- Gracias por la comida-

-No es nada- Sango deja las llaves en la mesilla y sube al segundo piso para poder darse un baño.

Se quita su ropa dejando ver su hermosa figura y calienta un poco el agua para entrar de una a la bañera. Así se puede relajar y pensar en tantas cosas que le pasan. Luego se sale, se seca su cabello y se pone un cómodo piyama para poder ir a dormir, sin antes secar un poco su cabello con secador ya que era muy largo y liso y costaría mucho que se secara de la nada. Se recuesta sobre su cama y cierra sus ojos para poder descansar.

Sango tiene diecisiete años, y este año cumpliría los dieciocho, cosa que le pasaba mucho ya que no sabía qué cosas vendrían al ser mayor de edad, aunque ya tenía bastantes responsabilidades para su corta edad. No tiene tantas amigas mujeres ya que tiene más facilidad de hablar con los hombres por sus habilidades de baile callejero y de pelea, cuando ella era pequeña tubo muchos conflictos en la escuela y pasaba metida en riñas, de las cuales obviamente ella era la ganadora, tenía una fuerza y agilidad increíble. Conoce a Koga, Rin y Miroku desde muy pequeña. Y con este último tiene una "amistad" algo especial, Miroku siempre fue pervertido y atrevido con las mujeres de muy pequeño, y cuando Sango comenzó su pubertad pasó siempre golpeando al moreno ya que comenzó con sus mañas desde ese entonces, la castaña ya le conoce todo y siempre está alerta, y ya todos lo asumen como una gracia, con Koga se conocen por que viven cerca y tienen los mismos intereses, y con rin ya que ambas forman parte del cuerpo de baile de la escuela, de muy pequeñas también.

En un callejón cerca de la escuela, se encontraba aquel chico de mirada llena de furia y rencor, su cabello plateado y sus ojos dorados, era algo raro para esa época, pero muy atractivo. El era Inuyasha, un chico sin límites, sin reglas, no le importaba nada más que beber y fumar, abusar de la gente, golpear cosas, un total cavernícola en tiempo real. A sus dieciocho años de edad ya que había repetido un año por sus pésimas notas, aún mantenía la misma actitud, siempre fue esquivo. Para inuyasha la idea de que su hermano fuera su propio maestro le cayó como aceite con agua mezclada en el estómago, Sesshomaru era igual físicamente a inuyasha, muy parecidos, pero por dentro muy diferentes, el mayor tenía una visión más centrada, era más calculador, en cambio Inuyasha siempre pensó con el puño, todo se solucionaba con golpes y riñas, por lo tanto ya tenía su cartel de matón en la escuela, todos le temían y por eso no tenía tantos amigos, solo chicos de su misma calaña como sus amigos Ren y Yasu.

Inuyasha enciende su cigarrillo fuera de su casa, mientras medita algo. Eran los únicos momentos que podía estar tranquilo.

-¡Inuyasha la cena está lista!- Llama su madre Izayoi

El albino apaga su cigarrillo, y entra a su casa. Estaba su familia en la mesa, su hermano Sesshomaru y su padre Inutaisho un hombre de negocios, mientras du madre Izayoi ordenaba la mesa y llevaba la comida.

-Te compré papas fritas como te gustan hijo- Izayoi acaricio el cabello de Inuyasha, pero este reacciona.

-No me hagas cariño- Inuyasha quita la mano de su madre rápidamente.

-Inuyasha no seas irrespetuoso con tu madre- Inutaisho interrumpe- Recuerda que aún mando yo y vives bajo mi techo.

-Y espero muy pronto para irme de aquí, no los soporto son muy insoportables…-

Sesshomaru solo guardaba silencio mientras leía el periódico, las peleas entre Inuyasha y sus padres eran muy continuas. El siempre quedaba fuera.

-Teniendo a un hermano como Sesshomaru deberías aprender-Inutaisho regaña a su hijo menor.

-No me metan a mí en esto- Sesshomaru se levanta de la mesa-

-Grrrr Sesshomaru, deja de arrancar-

-No arranco inuyasha solo que ya es hora de que madures un poco y nadie tiene que rogarte para hacerlo, yo pronto me iré de la casa pero porque tengo mi propio trabajo y ya estoy responsable, pero a ti te queda mucho, debes valorar lo que tienes- Y serio se retira sin más que decir.

Y Así continuó la cena en la casa Taisho, siempre había conflictos, nunca estaba pacífico el ambiente, y ya era de costumbre. Inuyasha termina de comer y sube a su cuarto a fumarse un porro, tenía grabes problemas con la droga desde hace un tiempo debido a sus amigos, pero él decía gustarle. En el acto, mira hacia la ventana y sonríe maliciosamente.

-Me largo de aquí- Inuyasha salta por la ventana y se va en busca de una fiesta clandestina.

Tanto caminar, pasa por un solitario café con una enorme luz que llamaba a entrar, se encontraba en un tipo de subterráneo, así que decide bajar, parecía algo solo y oscuro por dentro pero al llegar a la puerta puede notar la gran fiesta que había. De por si los lugares más solitarios es donde habían mejores fiestas, y lo que Inuyasha buscaba siempre era poder fumar drogas sin que sus padres estuvieran por encima de él.

El ambiente estaba muy alocado, corría marihuana de allá para acá. Chicas en sostenes y hombres aprovechándose de eso, mucho alcohol, el festejo ideal del platinado. Inuyasha se acerca a la barra y se toma una cerveza, mientras todos bailaban algunos tirados en el suelo, otros fumando o bebiendo. De repente observando a quienes bailaban pudo notar la figura de Kikyo, quien bailaba entre todos lo demás, parecía muy entretenida, Inuyasha no sabía si hacerle saber que estaba, así que solo se quedó observando.

Kikyo voltea y ve a Inuyasha, no duda en acercarse.

-¿Y tú?- Kikyo tenía una botella de tequila en su mano.

-Veo que la estás pasando bien, y yo nada…solo quería distraerme – Inuyasha miró hacia otro lado.

-Viniste al lugar indicado, y… ¿Qué estás fumando?- Kikyo saca un porro de su bolsillo.

-Ahora nada –

-Ten uno, vamos a divertirnos- Kikyo le da el porro en la mano a Inuyasha, este levanta la ceja.

-Como quieras- Inuyasha comienza a fumar.

-¿Qué nunca te diviertes? –

-Si lo hago, a mi manera-

-¿Esa es tu manera de divertirte? Yo te enseñaré a divertirte…vamos a bailar-

-Ni muerto bailo-

-Pues muerto deberías estar, ¿o ya te olvidaste para la fiesta de mi hermano?-

-¿Y qué pretendes que baile cada vez que nos veamos?-

-Oh vamos Inuyasha- Kikyo toma del brazo a Inuyasha y lo arrastra a bailar.

_A quiet heartbeat__  
__Yr quiet heartbeats / shine like millions__  
__Race runner you shine like millions__  
__And sleep, like small stars fly back home….___

_Oh! come on!___

_We are everywhere__  
_

Ambos comenzaron a bailar, Inuyasha solo se movía al ritmo de la música, mientras Kikyo saltaba muy feliz, ya estaba bajo el efecto de muchas cosas, daba vueltas y se reía, ambos lo pasaban muy bien juntos.

___A quiet heartbeat__  
__Yr quiet beats shine like millions__  
__Race runner you shine like millions__  
__Have we come to far to get home?_

Kikyo no dejaba de sonreír, Inuyasha solo la veía feliz en este tipo de fiestas, así que quedó algo extrañado. Ella tenía un rostro muy poco común, su mirada fría y esa expresión anti hipócrita que siempre mantenía en su rostro le atraían, si ella realmente le atraía. Mientras más bailaban mas se acercaban el uno al otro. Kikyo lo miró fijamente a los ojos logrando que este se pusiera muy nervioso, y no le solía pasar esto con nadie. Sus labios se fueron acercando lentamente hasta unirse en un beso, que luego fue tomando más ritmo.

___You sleep.__  
__As small stars fly back home___

_Oh! come on!_

Inuyasha cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar, aunque sabía que no quería nada pero nada con ninguna mujer porque su última relación no había sido muy buena que digamos.

Inuyasha estuvo con una mujer llamada Yura, quien fue su pareja por dos, compartieron todo juntos. Y Inuyasha estuvo muy enamorado de ella, pero ella solo se interesaba en su dinero y siempre estuvo enamorada de Sesshomaru, aunque este jamás le dio bola el hecho de que Inuyasha se enterara le rompió el corazón. No quería volver a sufrir por ninguna otra mujer, aunque Kikyo le gustara demasiado debía evitarlo.

En la mansión Houshi, Miroku dormía plácidamente en su cama. El chico siempre tuvo lo que quiso desde pequeño por la buena calidad de vida que le dio su padre y su madre. Pero eso no lo alejó de las grandes mañas que tiene, como cambiar de novia cada dos semanas o vivir saliendo con chicas. Al despertar puede notar que ya era tarde y Kikyo no llegaba a la casa, comenzó a preocuparse ya que a pesar de que Kikyo nunca se interesa en él, le tiene un grande cariño como su hermana menor. Los padres de Miroku aún no llegaban del viaje así que se sentía un poco solo. La gente que trabajaba en la casa no llenaba el vacío de su familia. Encendió un cigarrillo y comenzó a observar por el balcón, estaba un poco aburrido. Toma su celular e intenta llamar a Kikyo, esta le responde pero no escuchaba muy bien.

-¿Dónde mierda estás Kikyo?- Pregunta Miroku preocupado.

-¿Ah?, no molestes estoy pasándolo bien-

-Ya estás drogada pendeja, te iré a buscar quédate tranquila y no le diré nada nuestros padres- Miroku sonríe calmadamente.

-Como quieras estoy en café bar okitoki y te dejo me dieron ganas de vomitar-

-No me digas eso – Kikyo le cuelga- ¿Hermana?...demonios iré por ella.

El moreno toma su chaqueta y sale rápidamente de su hogar, algo apurado ya que le preocupaba mucho su hermana. Sabía donde quedaba el lugar así que no había problema, en el camino se encuentra con Sango quien misteriosamente había ido por esos alrededores a comprar.

-¡Los ángeles han caído del cielo!- Le dice Miroku apareciendo detrás de la castaña, esta voltea con una mirada así "¬¬".

-Miroku, valla…que coincidencia- Sango llevaba una bolsa de farmacia.

-Si mucha, ¿Qué haces por acá?-

-Vine a comprarle los medicamentos a mi padre-

-Entiendo-

-¿Y tú?-

-Mi hermana, Sango…se escapa y se pierde. Estoy muy preocupado por ella ya que la llamé y estaba completamente fuera de sí-

-¿Kikyo?, valla que mal… ¿No quieres que te acompañe a buscarla?- Sango le consuela.

-Sango…- Miroku cierra sus ojos con una hermosa sonrisa, luego los abre y toma ambas manos de la castaña delicadamente- Eres una hermosa persona…-

-¿Ah?, bueno…-Sango se sonroja hasta las orejas, e intenta desviar la mirada. Pero el repetido mal acto del moreno destruye la bella atmósfera.

**¡PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAF!**

-¡Depravado!- Sango lo cachetea.

-¡Auch! Sangito – Y Miroku se soba su mejilla, como siempre pasa.

-No se puede confiar en ti pervertido-

-¡No sangito no te enojes jeje!, tu sabes que al tener a una mujer hermosa como tú en frente me pone de esta forma – El moreno le sonríe seductoramente.

-¡Huuuuuuuuuy ya! Basta, vamos a buscar a Kikyo- Sango se puso más roja de lo que estaba e intentó evadir el tema para evitar otra situación bochornosa con Miroku.

Continuará…

Bueno chic s, espero que les haya gustado. Dejen reviews para saber si les gustó, quejas o consultas jeje bueno quiero aclararles también que planeo que este fic sea largo como el primero que publiqué y bueno como les dije quise inspirarme en la realidad adolescente y quise reflejarlos en su realidad de otra forma como hubieran sido pero manteniendo la misma personalidad. Saludos!

Les dejo el Track List.

**Foals – Hummer**

C0nie.


	3. Responsabilidades

**Tercer Capítulo: Responsabilidades.**

-Bueno vamos- Miroku le sonríe y se adelanta para llegar al club de café donde se encontraba su hermana, él solía ir ahí antes así que sabía perfectamente cómo llegar.

-¿Es muy lejos?-

-Para nada, solo sígueme- Miroku entra en una calle angosta, sango va tras del.

Era un café viejo y subterráneo, ambos bajan la escalera. Sango estaba algo asustada ya que nunca había conocido este lugar a pesar de lo cerca que se encontraba de su casa. Pasaron mil cosas por su cabeza sobre el pervertido de Miroku, pero tomó aire y decidió acompañarlo, ya que en eso habían quedado y no podía fallarle.

En eso, logran oír la fuerte música y entre ellos Kikyo que parecía no estar en muy buen estado, iba por arriba de todos, pasaba como una rockstar mientras Inuyasha bebía hasta morir, luego Kikyo cae en sus brazos y empiezan a besarse, Miroku queda en blanco, no sabía realmente que entre ellos ocurriría algo, mientras Sango lo miraba esperando alguna reacción.

-¿Estás seguro que quieres acercarte?, está con Inuyasha- Sango le toca el hombro a Miroku, este suspira.

-Es mi hermanita, debo hacer algo…- Miroku decide a ir, en eso Kikyo comienza a bailar alocadamente.

"_if i'm a bad person, you don't like me__  
__i guess i'll go, make my own way__  
__it's a circle__  
__a mean cycle__  
__i can't excite you anymore__  
__where's your gavel? your jury?__  
__what's my offense this time?__  
__you're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me__  
__well sentence me to another life._

Estaban como locos, Sango decidió esperar a Miroku en la barra, mientras no faltaba el idiota que se le acercaba a molestarla.

Miroku se acerca a Kikyo y la toma del brazo.

-¡Debemos irnos a casa!-

-¡Hermanitooo!- Dice Kikyo entre risas.

-Cálmate, ya nos vamos-

-Pero e Inuyasha…-

Miroku mira al peli plateado, este le levanta la ceja y se cruza de brazos.

-Por mi llévatela.

-Gracias.

El moreno toma a su hermana en brazo ya que ni podía caminar de lo mareada que estaba, mientras sango salía tras de él. Inuyasha se queda solo en la fiesta, a seguir disfrutando.

_don't wanna hear your sad songs__  
__i don't wanna feel your pain__  
__when you swear it's all my fault__  
__cause you know we're not the same__  
__we not the same__  
__oh we're not the same__  
__the friends who stuck together__  
__we wrote our names in blood__  
__but i guess you can't accept that the change is good__  
__it's good__  
__it's good___

_you treat me just like another stranger__  
__well it's nice to meet you sir__  
__i guess i'll go__  
__i best be on my way out…"_

Salen del café bar, y se dirigen a sus hogares.

-Te acompañaré a tu casa Sango- Dice Miroku mientras lleva a Kikyo en brazos.

-No, no te preocupes debes estar cansado-

En eso, un auto bastante lujoso color rojo profundo se para en frente de ambos, era descapotable, un porsche del año. En el mando estaba un hombre alto de cabello negro, era muy guapo, este observa a Sango y le sonríe.

-¿Te llevo?- Dirigiéndose a la castaña.

-¿Joven Takeda?-

-El mismo…- Takeda le sonríe, mientras Miroku observa confuso la escena.

-Con que ha vuelto a Japón-

-Sí, me aburrí de estados unidos jejeje…¿Se suben? Los llevo no tengo prisa-

-Gracias Takeda- Sango se sube al lado del joven, mientras Miroku ocupa el asiento trasero junto a Kikyo, quien parecía inconsciente.

-¿A dónde vamos primero?-

-Calle Miraflores- Miroku contesta.

-¿Miraflores?, debo imaginar que tienes buena situación chico- Takeda sonríe.

-Bueno, algo así- Contesta Miroku amablemente.

-Miroku vive en una mansión jeje- Sango se voltea

-Bueno vamos para allá- Takeda enciende el auto y parten a la casa de Miroku.

Llegan rápidamente, Takeda al ver la casa de Miroku queda impresionado.

-Linda casa, linda vida-

-Gracias, ah y otra vez gracias por traerme mi hermana te lo agradecerá- Miroku se levanta de asiento con su hermana en brazos- Adios sangito gracias-

-Ah…de nada- Sango le sonríe dulcemente.

Miroku se baja del auto, mientras Takeda y Sango se van al siguiente destino, el hogar de la castaña.

-Me ha caído bien tu amigo-

-Es buena gente- Sango mira hacia afuera.

-Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos, ¿verdad?-

-Sí, la última vez fue cuando tenías como doce años y ahora mírate –

-Me fue muy bien en Norte América-

-Así veo, por ahí es mi casa- Apuntando a una calle que quedaba a una cuadra de donde estaban.

-Sango, sé dónde vives al parecer lo olvidaste tu jajaajaja- Takeda se rompe a reír.

-Lo había olvidado, ha pasado mucho tiempo- Sango se sonroja.

-Bueno, llegamos-

-Eh gracias takeda- Sango se despide y se baja del auto.

-¡Espera Sango!-

-¿Dime?

-¿No te gustaría salir este fin de semana?- Takeda le sonríe.

-¿Este fin de semana? Supongo que sí, no tengo nada que hacer jeje, llámame… ¿tienes mi número?-

-No, dámelo- Saca su celular.

-6563478774 ¿Lo anotaste?-

-Sí, bueno linda nos vemos- Takeda hace andar el auto, Sango se despide con la mano. Mientras el joven se va. Así que se entra a su hogar.

Miroku se sienta a ver televisión, saca un paquete de papas fritas y se los come solo, de vez en cuando de todas formas el no engordaba nada. Le preparó una agua de hierbas a su hermana quien estaba acostada en su cuarto durmiendo, cuando despertara y guardó un poco de pan porque sabría que tendría hambre al despertar. Como los padres de Miroku no estaban él debía tomar el papel de padre y madre ya que su hermana aún no maduraba lo suficiente y bueno, el tampoco.

De repente suena su teléfono móvil, era Sango.

-¿Sangito?-

-¡Que no me digas sangito!-

-Lo siento jeje, ¿Porqué llamas?-

-Quería saber cómo va todo con Kikyo, ¿está bien?-

-Hasta ahora si, le hice un agua para que no estuviera con vómitos y esas cosas después de beber como loca, la costumbre-

-Ya veo, pero ¿todo bien?-

-Sí, ahora veo una película y estoy solo- Esto último lo dice en un tono muy seductor.

-Mmmmm que bien por ti- Sango se sonroja.

-¡Que mala eres sangito!- Miroku suspira.

-Bueno, era para saber cómo está todo, nos vemos en la escuela…¡bye!-

-Gracias Sango eres muy bonita al preocuparte, besos adiós-

Sango cuelga el teléfono, Miroku sigue viendo películas.

Al otro día, llego el momento de levantarse para ir a la escuela. Todos iban con pésimos rostros a estudiar, menos las mujeres quienes siempre se preocupaban por verse presentables. Sobre todo Ayame quien nunca dejaba el maquillaje de lado, por donde pasaba atraía la mirada de todos los chicos de la escuela, era una de las más deseadas y como no llamar la atención con sus cortas minifaldas. Tanto coqueteo la hace chocar con Koga.

-¡Lo siento!- Koga le sonríe.

-No te preocupes lindo- Ayame le sonríe también, pero algo sonrojada.

-Bueno, con permiso- El moreno sigue de largo, Ayame queda algo extrañada…era muy raro que no le prestara atención un chico en la escuela. Él ni siquiera la miró como la miran los demás, ¿Estaré fea? Se preguntaba.

Más adelante, aparece Kagome quien venía con una pesada mochila, aparentemente tenía enormes ansias por estudiar.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?- Koga le toma la mochila a una complicada Kagome.

-¡Muchas gracias Koga!, la verdad es que hoy me tocan muchas materias y me gusta tener todo en orden…tu sabes- Kagome abre su casillero para vaciar un poco su pesado "equipaje".

-Se refleja en tus notas Higurashi- Koga acomoda la mochila y luego observa fijamente a la chica de cabellos azabaches, por un momento sintió un cosquilleo al mirarla, ¿Acaso le gustaba?, bueno Kagome era una excelente chica, no buscaba problemas y era muy señorita y de buenas calificaciones.

-Gracias jejejeje- Kagome cierra bien su casillero- Eh bueno, ¿Vamos a clases?-

-Esa es tu frase preferida jajajaja-

-No me molestes que malo eres- Kagome infla sus mejillas en modo de molestia, muy tierna.

-¡No soy malo!- Koga le sonríe- Vamos te ayudo con esa enorme maleta jaja-

Ambos fueron a clase, mientras no muy lejos de la escuela una atrasada Sango llegaba corriendo como si se le fuera un vuelo a Francia. Y para peor la primera clase era de matemáticas. Aún así tuvo que quedar en los pasillos porque las puertas ya estaban cerradas, se sentó en una banca del pasillo y esperó a algún profesor. De repente aparece Miroku junto a Kikyo quienes también habían llegado atrasados, la chica parecía haber tenido una fiebre terrible, y era obvio, el día anterior había tenido un reventón.

-Al parecer no fue tan malo llegar atrasado- Miroku levanta una ceja observando a Sango de arriba abajo.

-¡Cuida tu linda carita!- Sango le muestra su puño.

-¡Sangito jejejeje!- Miroku mueve sus manos como si estuvieran malditas.

-¡Que no me digas así!, hola…-Sango lo desprecia.

-La costumbre jeje-

-¡Hola Sango!- Kikyo se sienta a su lado, ni se podía los pies.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Supongo que mejor, Miroku me cuidó anoche-

-Que bueno…aunque hubiera sido mejor que dejaras que descanse- Refiriéndose a Miroku.

-Es que tengo examen, tenía que venir…-Kikyo bajó la mirada algo rendida.

De repente Kagura los ve en el pasillo y no duda en acercarse, con un enorme rostro de enojo. Los tres jóvenes sabían los que les venía.

-Ni si quiera ha pasado un mes de clases y llegan atrasados…que vergüenza, espero que no se vuelva a repetir porque la próxima la sabrán sus padres- Kagura se cruza de brazos y observa fijamente a la castaña- Y jamás esperé de usted señorita Sango que llegara tarde-

-Lo lamento mucho directora-

-Sí, laméntalo y al mismo tiempo agradezcan que fui yo quien los ha pillado porque Naraku no los deja vivos-

Kagura se larga mientras los tres jóvenes siguieron ahí, se habían perdido clases muy importantes. Al pasar la jornada tocan la campana, y salen todos apresurados, como buscando la libertad desesperadamente.

-Bueno lindas me retiro- Miroku toma su mochila y busca a sus amigos, Kikyo hace lo mismo y Sango decide esperar a los demás ahí.

No tarda en salir Kagome junto con Koga, y por el otro lado del pasillo sale Rin quien va en el mismo salón de Kikyo.

-¡Hola chicas!- Sango les sonríe y luego mira a Koga- ¿Cómo estas lobito?-

-No me digas lobito- Koga se cruza de brazos.

-No puedo evitarlo, eres igual a un lobo jajaja-

-¡Que mala eres Sango! jajajajaja- Kagome se ríe a carcajadas.

-¿Sango llegaste atrasada?- Rin se une a la conversa.

-Eh…sí, creo que si jeje-

-Al parecer no tuviste un buen día ayer- Le dice Koga.

-La verdad no, acompañé a Miroku a buscar a su hermana menor-

-¿A Kikyo?- pregunta Rin - ¿Y porqué tuviste que ir?-

-Yo me ofrecí a ayudarlo, se venía muy preocupado, además Kikyo siempre llega y sale, se pierde y nadie la puede ubicar-

-Yo creo que Kikyo ya está bastante grandecita para cuidarse sola, ¿No crees Sango- Koga le regaña un poco.

-No lo sé, lo hice por Miroku-

-Ya veo- Le responde su amigo, en tono burlesco.

-¿Ya-ya veo?...no entiendo tu comentario- Sango se sonroja.

-Ya lo sabes- Koga comienza a hacerse el tonto, mientras la castaña solo intenta ignorar lo último que dijo.

-No entiendo nada- Kagome se rascaba su cabeza, no le gustaban los chistes internos.

-No es nada Kagome, estos tontos siempre hablan así- Rin la toma del brazo- ¡Vamos a comer algo!-

-Bueno, nos vemos chicos- Kagome y rin se van a comprar alguna merienda, mientras Koga y Sango quedan solos.

Ambos se quedaron mirando un buen rato.

-¿Era necesario que me molestaras así?-

-No seas gruñona Sango, solo bromeo. Sé que jamás te fijarías en Miroku, es muy mujeriego y no es tu tipo de hombre aparte tu eres una mujer muy inteligente sé lo que buscas y no creo que esté en el pervertido de Houshi – Koga le sonríe muy confiado.

-Claro, que bueno que me conoces- Le contesta Sango un poco nerviosa.

Luego de esa extraña conversación, pasan rápidamente las clases. Cuando llegaba la hora de irse, Koga esperaba a Kagome en las afueras de la escuela con una intención muy sana, obviamente. La chica de cabellos azabaches sale muy tranquila, sin prisa, se veía tan serena, según los pensamientos "del lobito".

-¡Kagome espera!- Le llama Koga.

-Ah ¿Koga?, ¿Qué pasa?-

-Bueno yo…me preguntaba si, tenías algo que hacer hoy en la tarde-

-¿Hoy en la tarde?, la verdad es que mañana tenemos una tarea en matemáticas, pero no tardaría en hacerla… ¿porqué?-

-Este…me gustaría que fuéramos al cine, es que no tengo nada que hacer y los demás chicos no pueden ir, todos tienen que hacer y bueno me caes demasiado bien- Koga le sonríe.

-Eh, es una buena idea, bueno Koga iré contigo—

-¡Genial!, nos juntaremos en el cine a las 4pm, te estaré esperando. ¡Adios kag!- Koga se retira, mientras Kagome se queda pensando en aquella situación.

Aún dentro de la escuela, Sesshomaru ordenaba algunas pruebas para mañana y archivaba en una pequeña carpeta donde guardaba lo más importante. En eso entra Rin a la sala, quien aún no se iba.

-Profesor Sesshomaru…-

-¿Ah?, Rin eres tu… ¿Qué necesitas?- Dice el peli plateado mientras sigue ordenando las pruebas.

-Bueno, venía por lo que hablamos el otro día…sobre las clases-

-Ah eso, bueno… ¿Puedes los sábados en madrugada?-

-¿En madrugada?- Dijo Rin algo exaltada.

-Bueno, es lo único que puedo ofrecerte-

-Lo siento, está bien, los sábados como dice-

-Ok-

-¿Pasa algo?- Kagura entra inesperadamente a la sala.

-Oh, nada directora- Rin toma sus cosas y se acerca a la puerta- Con permiso – Y se retira.

Kagura le queda mirando un tiempo y luego vuelve su rostro hacia Sesshomaru, quien no tenía ninguna expresión en su rostro.

-¿Y tú seguirás ignorándome?-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Bueno, al parecer si…espero que no estés en nada malo ni turbio-

-¿Insinúas algo? Espero que no-

-No insinúo nada, solo es una advertencia- Kagura se acerca lentamente hacia el profesor, quien deja sus lentes en una mesa y le queda mirando, con poco interés.

-Ya basta Kagura-

-¿Basta?, ¿Porqué mierda me ignoras Sesshomaru?...tiras todo lo nuestro a la borda por un estúpido trabajo de profesor-

-¿Disculpa?, fuiste tú quien corrió a los brazos de Naraku, no eres nada más que el trapero de ese imbécil-

-No me trates de esa manera, me hieres- Kagura se cuelga de los hombros de Sesshomaru y acerca su rostro delicadamente, este levanta una ceja ya que no le parecía en lo absoluto la situación- Déjate llevar – Kagura lo besa apasionadamente.

El beso conllevo a otra situación, Kagura comienza a desabrochar la camisa del profesor, mientras ella desabrocha por completo la suya, dejando ver sus atributos.

-¿No has extrañado esto?- Kagura se deja mostrar.

-Ya basta, me largo…sabes que esto no puede ser- Sesshomaru toma su bolso y se retira rápidamente, para evitar más problemas.

Kagura se abrocha su camisa con un poco de nostalgia, ya no era lo mismo para Sesshomaru.

**Continuará…**

Track list.

**Paramore- Ignorance (Fiesta de Kikyo e Inuyasha)**

Dejen comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, críticas, lo que sea todo vale de mis lectores. ¡Saludos!

**C0nie.**


	4. Una Cita

**Cuarto capítulo: Una cita**

En una casa común y corriente, cerca del barrio de la escuela se encontraba Kagome, arreglándose y viendo que se podría poner para la cita de hoy a las cuatro pm en el cine. Tenía un closet no tan lleno, pero ropa muy adecuada para cada ocasión. A pesar de todo eso, para una mujer siempre ha sido muy difícil encontrar la ropa perfecta, no podía ser ni tan provocativa, ni tan boba, ni tampoco tan casual, una mezcla de todo eso, evitando lo boba obviamente.

Optó por un simple vestido celeste, y unos zapatos cortos. Ya que no tenía mucho estilo que digamos, se miró al espejo y pintó un poco sus ojos, se veía muy extraña ya que no solía pintarse así. Tomó su pequeño bolso y no olvidó echar su brillo labial, que guardó por mucho tiempo. Miró el reloj y a eran las 3:49 pm, así que debía correr. Llega a la cocina y toma un poco de agua, topándose con su hermano menor Sota.

-¿Y tú a dónde vas tan arregladucha? – Sota le pregunta.

-¿Yo?- Kagome se hace la tonta.

-¡Quien más!-

-Bueno, saldré…pero solo por un rato - Kagome deja el vaso volteado arriba de la cocina y sale rápidamente - ¡Adiós Sota!, avísale a mamá que llegaré temprano-

-Ok- Le responde Sota.

Kagome sale de su casa y se dirige rápidamente al paradero que la dejaba al frente del cine, para su suerte el bus pasa enseguida, así podría llegar a la hora.

Mientras tanto, Koga estaba a punto de llegar al cine.

Estaba ni tan lleno ni tan vacío, normal en un día de semana. Lo que Koga pensaba era cual película le gustaría a Kagome, y viniendo de ella podría ser algo romántico, así que tendría que bancarse el aburrimiento. Mira el reloj y llega justo a la hora, solo quedaba esperar a Kagome. Ya con el pasar de quince minutos, llega la morena corriendo un poco cansada, Koga se ríe al verla tan complicada, al parecer si venía un poco atrasada.

-¿me demoré mucho?- Pregunta Kagome, quien se veía un poco cansada.

-jajajaja no, todo bien…vamos- Koga y Kagome entran al cine.

Mientras en otro lugar.

Los padres de Miroku llegaron al país, así que ambos hermanos debían ordenar toda la casa para que se viera lo más normal posible. Miroku los esperaba en el living, mientras Kikyo se vestía para salir. Las puertas de la casa se abren, eran los padres quienes venían con enormes maletas.

-¡Al fin en casa!- La madre de Miroku se saca su chaqueta y la deja en una mesa pequeña que estaba a la entrada - ¡Miroku! ¿Cómo va todo?-

-Bien madre, hola Papá…-

-¡Hola hijo!, ¿y tu hermana donde está?-

-Está en su cuarto…-

-¡Aquí estoy!- Kikyo baja la escalera rápidamente, su madre al verla puso una cara no muy agraciada.

-¿Así te vistes cuando no estamos?-

-¡Mamá!, no seas exagerada…- Kikyo vestía un vestido cortísimo que dejaba ver sus bonitas piernas, con unas calzas rayadas y muy ajustadas, con zapatillas de lona.

-Kikyo, mírate, no estás en edad para usar esos atuendos. Espero que te lo cambies y luego…-

-Madre déjala es una niña…-Miroku interrumpe.

-¡Esta bien hermano!, mi mamá aún cree que estamos en el siglo V – Kikyo sube a cambiarse de ropa.

-¡hay dios!...- La madre de Miroku se sienta en el sofá- Como los he criado…-

Miroku se hace un café y decide no seguir opinando.

Mientras en el cuarto de Kikyo.

Se maquilla lo más destacado posible, y mira hacia la ventana. Estaba precisa para salir y escaparse, así que junto un montón de medias y bajó por aquella larga cuerda que hizo. En eso, la esperaba afuera Yura y Kanna, la primera era muy alegre y alocada, morena y de buen estilo, mientras la otra con suerte movía un musculo de su rostro, usaba el pelo blanco.

-Todo listo, vámonos…- Kikyo les avisa a sus amigas

-Bien hecho amiga, ahora iremos a pasarlo bien- Yura mira su celular- Tengo el mejor lugar para entretenernos-

-Pues vamos- Dice Kanna

Comienzan a caminar rápido para que los padres de Kikyo no se enteren de nada, mientras Miroku miraba por la ventana como su hermana se iba, otra vez. El ya la conocía bastante, así que la miraba resignado.

Las chicas llegan a una enorme bodega, muy vieja y abandonada, pero misteriosa. Yura toca la puerta y le abre un chico de cabello muy claro, pero no se puede apreciar bien su color. De piel morena y ojos azules, su nombre era Zuko.

-¡Pasen rápido chicas!-Zuko abre la puerta cuidadosamente

-¡Vamos!- Kikyo entra primero, luego las demás. Al ingresar queda impresionada, era el paraíso, para sus ojos.

El lugar estaba lleno de gente, todos consumiendo droga, y bailando.

Las chicas entran y disfrutan del lugar.

Koga y Kagome lo pasaron muy bien en el cine, vieron el estreno de Batman, y comieron muchas palomitas. Mientras Koga intentaba conquistar el corazón de la morena, decide acompañarla hasta su casa.

-¿Estás seguro?, digo…igual es un poco tarde-

-No te preocupes Kag, conmigo no te pasará nada- Decía Koga muy orgulloso.

-Jajajajaja valla, está bien-

-Vamos…- Koga y Kagome se encaminan a la casa de la joven.

-¿Y no extrañas tu viejo hogar? –

-Emm…si un poco, era muy bonito-

-Ya veo, pero supongo que igual te sientes a gusto aquí-

-La verdad de un principio no, solo quería regresar, pero hasta ahora he conocido personas muy lindas…-

Koga se sonroja.

-¿Personas muy lindas?- Repite Koga, en forma de pregunta.

-Si…gente muy amable y buena conmigo, y bueno yo no entiendo mucho de la ciudad siempre fui criada en una isla-

-Entiendo- El joven baja la mirada.

-Ya vamos llegando…-

-Si…- "Eres un idiota" se decía Koga.

Y llegan a la casa de Kagome, mientras Koga lamenta no haber podido llegar a nada, pero Kagome no era cualquier chica, así que se armó de paciencia.

-¡Que duermas bien Kag!- Koga le sonríe.

-¡Muchas gracias!, tu igual, y gracias también por acompañarme…eres muy amable, cuídate- Kagome abre la puerta de su casa y le sonríe también- Adiós…- Hasta que se entra.

Koga queda observando un poco la puerta, mientras sonríe, iba bien encaminado.

Y donde se encontraba Kikyo y sus amigas…

Se encontraban dentro de un conteiner, Yura saca una enorme bolsa de cocaína, mientras se la reparten con Kikyo y Kanna.

-¡Háganla durar!- Dice Yura.

-No seas tonta, hay suficiente para toda la noche- Dice Kikyo mientras se inclina para consumirla.

Mientras más allá, se encuentran con Hoyo, un chico de clase alta que merodeaba por ahí, al ver a Kikyo la observa fijamente a los ojos, mientras le sonríe. Kikyo le levanta una ceja, ya que no lo conocía, pero prefería divertirse.

-Valla, bienvenidas…- Hoyo les sonríe.

- Gracias… ¿Tu eres?- Pregunta Yura.

-Hoyo, organizo estas fiestas- Sonríe.

-¿Tienes más cocaína? –Solo atinó a decir Kanna, mientras Kikyo se largó a reír.

-Valla, les gusta divertirse…-saca una bolsita de su chaqueta y se la entrega a Kikyo- Pásenlo bien-

-Gracias- Kikyo se va a tomar algo, mientras él la sigue observando.

-Valla Kikyo le gustaste demasiado a Hoyo- Le dice Yura entre risas.

Pero la joven no decía nada, solo le observaba fijamente.

-A Kikyo no le interesa- Dice Kanna.

-Lo dudo, aún lo observa…- Responde Yura.

-Veamos qué puedo hacer- Kikyo se acerca y le sonríe, el chico se derrite al instante- Y…¿Me mostrarás tu lugar de fiestecilla?-

-Vamos…acompáñame- Hoyo le sonríe y la guía por el lugar.

Ambos se suben a un pequeño auto de pasillo que servía para cargar la madera de un stand a otro. Iban a toda la velocidad muertos de la risa, como pequeños niños, el efecto de la droga los consumía nuevamente, y Kikyo era su prisionera una noche más.

-Como se divierten- Dice Kanna mientras descansaba en el suelo, alucinando.

Kikyo se aferra al torso de Hoyo, este retrocede, para la máquina y le planta un beso en los labios, la joven se lo corresponde al instante apoyando sus brazos en los hombros de Hoyo. Se comenzaron a besar continuamente, compartían pastillas y más pastillas, para perderse el uno con el otro.

En otro lugar, Kagome llega a su casa, se pone rápidamente el piyama y se recuesta en su cama. Pensando en muchas cosas, entre ellas, en la cita con Koga, lo encontraba un muy buen chico.

En eso la madre de Kagome abre la puerta lentamente, con una bandeja y rica comida.

-Te traje esto hija, supe que saliste… ¿estuvo divertido?-

-Gracias mamá, si lo pase muy bien…y esto está delicioso - Dice Kagome mientras le recibe la bandeja.

-Me parece, ¿Fuiste con tu amiga Sango?-

-Eh…-

-¿Eh?, eso es un no… ¿Tuviste una cita? – Le pregunta la madre con una enorme sonrisa.

-Bueno no, salí con un amigo de la escuela-

-¿Un amigo? Ah, bueno…me alegro que hagas nuevas amistades y conozcas gente, que bueno que te hayas adaptado a la escuela-

-Me ha costado un montón- Kagome se abraza las piernas.

-¿Porqué?-

- Soy tan distinta a todos-

-¿Y quién te dijo que debían ser todos idénticos?, debes tener tu propia identidad…-

-No quiero identificarme como la chica del campo…la NN…-

-¿La chica del campo?, hija eres preciosa y te aseguro que con el chico que saliste debes gustarle-

-¿Ah?, ¿yo gustarle?- Kagome se sonroja- No creo…-

-Bueno, como digas, yo lo sé porque ya fui adolescente… ¿Estás bien con esa comida?-

-Si madre, gracias, te quiero- Kagome la abraza y se recuesta nuevamente.

-De nada hija, yo también te quiero- La madre cierra la puerta suavemente y deja a su hija pensando, sola.

-¿Le gustaré a Koga?- Kagome se vuelve a sonrojar y sacude su cabeza fuertemente- ¡no!, nada que ver…mejor me duermo-

Kagome cierra sus ojos e intenta dormir, para olvidar todo turbio pensamiento que viniera a su cabeza, sobre Koga.

Mientras el susodicho, estaba en las mismas.

En eso, se conecta a Facebook, y encuentra a Sango conectada así que decide hablarle.

Koga: Hola

Sango: ¿Cómo estás lobito?

Koga: Que no me digas así, y estoy bien...supongo

Sango: ¿Supongo?, cuéntame.

Koga: Salí con Kagome…

Sango: ¿Con Kagome?... ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes?

Koga: Absolutamente nada…

Sango: No puedes ocultarme lo mucho que te gusta, y bueno…quizás la tercera es la vencida

Koga: Tienes razón…

Sango: Siempre tengo razón querido lobito

Koga: ¿Y tu dónde estás?

Sango: Aquí ordenando las cosas para mañana.

Koga: Ya veo, bueno yo igual me iré entonces, cuídate te quiero mucho amiga, bye.

Sango: ¡Chaito!

Sango observa el muro de Miroku por un momento, ni sabía porque lo estaba haciendo pero le llamaba mucho la atención. De repente mira las muchas notificaciones de distintas mujeres, que le publicaban cosas muy amorosas a Miroku, esto provoca que le salga una pequeña vena de rabia, pero decidió tomar aire. "Que estoy pensando", se decía a sí misma, se terminó la taza de té que tenía a su lado y decidió apagar el computador. A los cinco minutos recibe una llama de Takeda, le contesta.

-¿Aló?- Contesta Sango.

-¡Sango!, quería llamarte ayer pero no pude, ¿Cómo estás?-

-Bien, ¿Y tú?-

-Bien aquí, oye… ¿Tienes algo que hacer el sábado?-

-¿El sábado?- Sango se sonroja- Mmm…claro que si, veámonos-

-Que bueno, te llevaré a un lugar sorpresa, así que te quiero bien hermosa para ese día…aunque sé que te verás hermosa con lo que te pongas-

- Jajajaja, gracias y bueno sé que será divertido-

-No te arrepentirás- Takeda sonríe- Bueno linda, te dejo para que descanses…-

-Bueno, cuídate-

-Adiós linda- Takeda le cuelga.

-Chao…- Sango deja su teléfono en el velador y se acuesta, para vivir otro día más.

Al otro día.

Era una nueva mañana en la escuela, llegaban todos los alumnos con cara de cansados. Mientras Sango llegaba con su traje de baile para comenzar los ensayos, junto a las otras chicas.

-¡Bueno chicas!, recuerden en lo que quedamos la última vez- La castaña enciende la música.

Boy let me, let me  
Why don't you let me, let me  
Boy let me, let me  
Let me do those things for you  
Boy let me, let me  
Why don't you let me, let me  
Boy let me, let me  
Let me do those things for you

I been watching you from way 'cross the room won't cha come and rock it out with me  
You catchin' eyes like you catchin' ties  
Over here's where you wanna be  
It's so familiar, like we met somewhere before  
And I'm tired of waitin' baby while you still obey me

Want me come and whisper in your ear all the things you love to hear  
I wanna come play nice with you  
Cuz if I get you alone I don't know what I might do  
And I think that it's about time  
We leave cus boy your my type  
You got me so excited  
Baby let's go dance away

So let me come and get ya right  
Boy let me fill your appetite  
Won't you let me know what it is you like  
And I'll do those sexy things for you  
I'll let you call me beautiful  
Let me give it to you once you gon want some more  
Boy let me, let me, let me  
Let me do those things for you

De repente un grupo anexo de chicas entra a la sala de baile, interrumpiendo la coreografía de Sango y las demás chicas.

-¡Sango!- Interrumpe Shania, una chica rubia de alta estatura, parecía de buena situación económica y muy sociable. Al parecer no venía con buenas intenciones.

-Shania…- Sango detiene la música, y le observa frunciendo el ceño.

-Veo que ya elegiste a las bailarinas y tienen todo listo para la fiesta de inicio de año –

-Ves bien-

-Y, ¿Qué pasará con nosotras?, ¿Nos dejarás a la deriva?-

-¿Perdón?, ¿A la deriva?, ¿Quiénes fueron las que me dejaron sola, me traicionaron y se vendieron a la otra escuela?- La conversación sube un poco de tono.

-Sé que te fallamos Sango, pero ahora estamos de vuelta-

-Lo dices tan fácil, pero lo siento nena…ya tengo a mis bailarinas y créeme, son mucho mejor que ustedes…traidoras- Sango les da la espalda y le da play a la música.

_Boy let me, let me__  
__Why don't you let me, let me__  
__Boy let me, let me__  
__Let me do those things for you_

Sango y las chicas siguen bailando, pero Shania les sigue junto con sus acompañantes.

-Chicas demostrémosle a Sango que somos mejores- Comienzan a bailar.

_I'm walkin over to you meet me by the door__  
__I'm the girl in the 7 inch heel__  
__I got my keys in my hand__  
__Maybe s's on my arms so guess you know what it is__  
__So act like you know__  
__Cause a girl just wanna have fun__  
__Knock it out the park for me__  
__Need ya to hit a home run boy_

_Want me come and whisper in your ear all the things you love to hear__  
__I wanna come play nice with you__  
__Cuz if I get you alone I don't know what I might do__  
__And I think that it's about time__  
__We leave cus boy your my type__  
__You got me so excited__  
__Baby let's go dance away_

Todo se había convertido en una verdadera competencia de Baile, mientras Sango y las demás solo hacían la coreografía, Shania intentaba derrotarlas.

-Te arrepentirás Sango- Dice Shania mientras baila.

_So let me come and get ya right__  
__Boy let me fill your appetite__  
__Won't you let me know what it is you like__  
__And I'll do those sexy things for you__  
__I'll let you call me beautiful__  
__Let me give it to you once you gon want some more__  
__Boy let me, let me, let me__  
__Let me do those things for you_

Toda la escuela se acerca al conflicto al notar a las chicas bailar, sobre todo los hombres. Estaban casi todos adentro metidos en la Sala de baile, Incluyendo a los amigos de Sango.

-¡Valla!, Sango baila muy bien- Dice Kagome observando muy divertida todo.

-Es toda una bailarina- Koga sonríe.

-Esto es el paraíso, hay que decirlo- Miroku agrega su típico comentario pervertido, mientras todos le quedan mirando de reojo.

-Como me gustaría bailar así- Dice Kagome.

__

_Let too much to talk about it__  
__Not into me boy I doubt it__  
__You are gonna scream and shout it__  
__Make you hot how I move my body__  
__So crazy, so amazing__  
__Catch you up and make you chase it__  
__Let me let me baby__  
__Let me do those things for you___

_Let me baby, baby (yayaya oohh)__  
__So wont cha let me__  
__So let me come and get ya right__  
__Boy let me fill ya appetite__  
__Won't you let me know what it is you like__  
__And I'll do those sexy things for you__  
__I'll let you call me beautiful__  
__Let me give it to you once you gon want some more__  
__Boy let me, let me, let me__  
__Let me do those things for you___

_Boy let me, let me__  
__Why don't you let me, let me__  
__Boy let me, let me__  
__Let me do those things for you__  
__Boy let me, let me__  
__Why don't you let me, let me__  
__Boy let me, let me__  
__Let me do those things for you_

La canción termina, todas las chicas cansadas, pero los demás aplauden por el divertido rato que les hicieron pasar, sobre todo los hombres.

-Muy hermosas- Miroku sonríe.

-Y bien Sango, ¿Qué te pareció?-

-Ya es demasiado tarde Shania, me traicionaste…y me da igual como lo hagas ahora, así que puedes retirarte-

-Lo lamentarás Sango- Shania guía a sus chicas- ¡Vámonos!...Y Sango, tendremos nuestro propio grupo de baile, así que es mejor que temas de nosotras-

-Si, como digas…- Sango toma una toalla y la cuelga alrededor de su cuello, para poder tomar agua en su botella, ignorando las amenazas de Shania, quien se termina largando de la sala.

-Sango lo hiciste genial- Le dice Kagome, muy emocionada aún.

-Gracias Kag- Sango le sonríe, mientras no deja de tomar agua- Estoy muy cansada, al parecer no amanecí de buenas-

-Me encanta como te vez con esa ropa- Miroku le observa con cara de morboso.

-¡Ya no me mires así pervertido!- Sango le tira la oreja.

-¡Ay ay ay! Sangito noooo- Al joven le queda la oreja roja, siempre terminaba golpeado por sus groserías- Lo siento-

-No te creo- Sango se cruza de brazos.

Pero Miroku le toma sus manos con las suyas y la acerca a él rápidamente, esta se sonroja de pies a cabeza, mientras el moreno la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-Sango, debes creerme, no puedo evitar sentirte cerca mío al mirar tu enorme belleza…tu despampanante hermosura y perfección – Dice Miroku acercándose mucho más.

-Ah…- Sango estaba muy nerviosa "¡¿Qué hago?!...esta demasiado cerca…voy a explotar" pensaba la castaña.

Pero todo nuevamente se nubla para Sango, ya que sentía como la mano derecha del moreno se acercaba lentamente a su trasero.

-Grrrrr Miroku- Sango prepara su puño y golpea fuertemente a Miroku en la cabeza.

-¡AAAAAAAAAIHGT!- Miroku cae al suelo, sobándose el chichón.

-¡Pervertido!, ¡Depravado!...eh…eh ¡Sucio asqueroso!- Sango toma sus cosas y se va.

-Miroku definitivamente no puedes hablar enserio con Sango- Kagome lo observa en el suelo.

-Este nunca cambiará- Koga mira hacia el techo - ¡Vamos Kagome!-

-¿estará bien?- Dice Kagome mirando a el moreno tirado en el suelo, casi inconsciente.

-See, siempre que se acerca a Sango termina así…en el suelo, vamos- Le dice Koga entre risas.

-Bueno- Los chichos se van, dejando a Miroku solo, con un enorme chichón en la cabeza.

Continuará…

Bueno chicos, aquí concluye el cuarto capítulo. Espero que les guste y pronto subiré el quinto trato de terminarlos mucho antes y subirlos con brevedad, dejen sus comentarios, dudas y sugerencias, me serán muy útiles para saber si les gusta el fic, Saludos lector s!.

Les dejo el track List utilizado en este capítulo.

**Rihanna – Let Me** (Baile de Sango)

C0nie.


	5. El cumpleaños de Bankotsu

Capítulo 5: El Cumpleaños de Bankotsu

Era un nuevo día en la escuela, los chicos se encontraban en consejo de curso, donde discutían distintos temas de fin de año, fiestas o cosas para reunir dinero. Como Koga era el presidente, se encontraba delante de todos sus compañeros.

-Chicos, como ya saben tenemos una miseria juntada para fin de año, no sabemos bien lo que queremos, pero discutiendo el otro día con un grupo de ustedes quedamos en una gran salida a otro país, para el fin de semestre pero lamentablemente con el dinero que hemos juntado no alcanza para nada, ¿Nos proponen algo? – Koga toma un plumón y empieza a escribir en la pizarra.

-Sería bueno chicos que vieran ese tema ahora y dieran ideas- Interviene Sesshomaru, su maestro.

-Bueno- Kagome levanta la mano- Podríamos vender algo para comer en la escuela-

-Es buena idea, pero necesitamos permisos- Dice Koga, anotándola en la pizarra.

-Yo también tengo una idea, pero te la diré en privado- Dice Kikyo, muy misteriosa.

-¡huuuuuuuuy!- Gritan todos en tono burlesco.

-¡Cálmense chicos!- Los regaña Sesshomaru.

-Bueno Kikyo, ¿Alguien más?- Dice Koga.

Y ocurre un silencio total.

-Bueno son suuuuuper cooperadores- Koga se dirige a su asiento un poco molesto.

-Chicos no se qué pasa con ustedes, pero a este paso no tendrán nada ni a fin de semestre, ni a fin de año-Sesshomaru se levanta a borrar la pizarra- Como no quedaron en nada, les haré clases normales-

-¡hay no!- Sango se agarra la cabeza.

-Repasaremos para la prueba de mañana- Sesshomaru era un profesor muy exigente, pero muy querido por todos.

Pero inesperadamente pero bueno para los alumnos, interrumpe la campana.

-Salvados por la campana- Dice Sesshomaru, guardando sus cosas- Pueden salir-

De repente al salón ingresa Rin, algo apurada. Saluda a las chicas y después a Sesshomaru, algo tímida.

-Profesor- Dice Rin.

-Dime-

-¿Podrá este sábado?-

-Ah claro claro… ¿A que hora?-

-En madrugada habíamos quedado, ¿7 am está bien?- Pregunta algo nerviosa la pequeña Rin.

-Sí, nos vemos entonces espero que no se quede dormida señorita Rin- Dice el peliplateado en tono de broma.

-Ah no, no se preocupe- Rin mira su reloj y reacciona- Bueno entonces nos vemos, adiós profesor-

-Adiós Rin- Se despide Sesshomaru mientras arreglaba sus papeles muy concentrado.

Ya en el recreo Sango y Kagome deciden ir a ver a los chicos jugar un partido de futbol en el patio.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer este fin de semana? – Pregunta la castaña

-La verdad no tengo idea, ¿quieres hacer algo?-

-Sí, lo que pasa es que está de cumpleaños Bankotsu un amigo de mi casa y bueno con los chicos le tenemos una fiesta, me gustaría invitarte por supuesto-

-¿Enserio?, claro iré encantada- Kagome sonríe y luego pregunta- ¿Quiénes irán?-

-Tenía pensado invitar a los chicos, pero ahora están jugando un partido, creo que luego les avisaré…y mañana tengo una cita con Takeda así que también lo invitaré –

-¿Takeda?- Pregunta Kagome algo extrañada

-Ah lo siento Kag, es un amigo de la infancia o algo así, me invito a salir y bueno acepté jeje-

-Podríamos decir que ya te vas a poner de novia-

-No, Takeda es un buen chico pero…-

-¿Te gusta otra persona?- Dice Kagome mirando disimulada mente a Miroku, quien jugaba a la pelota arduamente como delantero y se veía muy concentrado.

-Eh – Sango se sonroja del cuello a las orejas- ¡Claro que no!, no tengo tan mal gusto-

-Pero yo encuentro muy guapo a Miroku creo que es uno de los más guapos, solo que es muy tonto con las mujeres…pero podría cambiarlo, a lo mejor si conoce el amor de verdad-

-¿Tú crees? O sea, no es que me importe pero…bueno quizás tengas razón- Sango lo observa fijamente y luego reacciona – Un momento, ¿De dónde sacaste que podría ser Miroku? – Pregunta muy sonrojada y exaltada.

-Jajajaaja tu cara lo dice todo- Kagome sonríe con una gotita animé.

De repente llega Rin muy feliz.

-¿Y tú? ¿Por qué vienes con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja?- Pregunta Sango muerta de risa.

-Ah nada- Rin intenta evadir, de repente su rostro cambia de felicidad a desesperación.

Mientras los chicos jugaban, un chico del equipo contrario golpeo a Inuyasha, este no duda en responderle y comienza una pelea de cursos, el peliplateado es defendido por Miroku y Koga junto a otros chicos del mismo salón.

-¡Oh no los chicos!- Kagome se tapa los ojos.

-Hay que detenerlos- Dice Sango muy preocupada.

Sesshomaru ingresa y los separa a todos rápidamente, tenía mucha fuerza lo que deja impresionadas a todas las chicas, sobre todo las chicas sus fieles admiradoras.

-Inuyasha acompáñame- Le dice Sesshomaru.

-No me vengas con mierdas él empezó- Dice el menor apuntando al chico que lo había golpeado.

-El también vendrá-

-Maldito- Inuyasha tira lejos la pelota y decide acompañarlo con el peor de sus rostros.

-Ese chico es muy agresivo- Dice Kagome.

-Se metió en graves problemas- Sango se acerca a Miroku y Koga - ¿Están bien chicos?-

-No es nada- Koga se limpia un poco el labio, le corría algo de sangre.

-Gracias por preocuparte Sangito - Miroku le sonríe, de repente aparecen un montón de chicas preocupadas por el moreno.

-¿Mi amor estas bien?- Pregunta una chica rubia de ojos azules.

-¡Oye Miroku es mío!- Responde furiosa una morena que lo abrazaba.

-Tranquilas hermosuras puedo con todas jajaja- Miroku las abraza.

-Ya no me preocupo más por ti- Sango se va muy molesta.

-Lo sabía- Se dice Kagome a sí misma, con una mirada victoriosa, a su amiga le gustaba el pervertido.

Mientras Sesshomaru e Inuyasha esperaban en la oficina de Naraku.

-Lamento todo Inuyasha, pero necesitas algún regimiento-

-No te entrometas en lo que no te importa- Le contesta el chico, de brazos cruzados.

Naraku ingresa a la oficina, no le sorprendía ver a Inuyasha ahí sentado.

-Nuevamente joven Taisho, nos vemos las caras-

-Estaba involucrado en una riña de un partido de futbol, los demás ya recibieron su castigo-

-Sería sorprendente que Taisho no estuviera involucrado…- Naraku abre un enorme libro y anota algunas cosas- Sería muy cruel de mi parte expulsarte… ¿o no?-

-No creo que sea necesario…-Sesshomaru se preocupa.

-Entonces deberá acatar lo que le viene- Naraku escribe en un pequeño papel, como una tarjeta y se la entrega- Toma Inuyasha, desde ahora en adelante dependerás de un tutor quien te ayudará con tus estudios y aparte de eso cuidará de que no te metas en problemas…-

-¿Me darán una niñera?-

-Algo así, joven Taisho –

Tocan la puerta de la oficina, Sesshomaru la abre y se encuentra con Kagome quien venía algo nerviosa.

-¿Para qué me necesitaba director?-

-Taisho, Higurashi será tu tutora-

¡¿QUÉ?!- Exclaman Kagome e Inuyasha al unisonó.

-Eso chicos, Higurashi está en tus manos cuidar el futuro de este jovencito en la escuela y obviamente tendrás gratas recompensas por ayudarnos, no queremos expulsar a nadie-

-Bueno supongo que podría…- Dice Kagome muy pero muy nerviosa, le tenía un enorme miedo a Inuyasha y para peor debería pasar con el mucho tiempo.

-Eso sería todo, desde hoy mismo se organizan y Kagome lo ayudas con sus estudios, y cualquier conducta agresiva o mal comportamiento me lo informas a mí, y tomaré cargos en el asunto-

-Grrr maldición- Inuyasha se golpea las rodillas muy molesto, Kagome no podía dejar de mirarlo con terror.

-Pueden retirarse- Dice Naraku.

-Con su permiso Director- Sesshomaru sale de la sala con Kagome e Inuyasha detrás.

-Higurashi ya sabes cualquier cosa dime a mi o al director- Sesshomaru le sonríe y se dirige hacia su hermano menor- Compórtate bien Taisho, nos vemos-

-¡Keh! Como molestas- Inuyasha se cruza de brazos.

-Bueno Taisho…si no te molesta puedes venir a mi casa para que estudiemos matemáticas ya que tenemos examen la próxima semana…o puedo ir a la tuya, o si gustas podemos quedarnos después de clases – Kagome le sonríe.

-No te molestes en ayudarme-

-No lo hago porque quiero, lo hago porque es lo que me asignaron, así que no me lo hagas más difícil- Dice Kagome algo molesta.

Inuyasha la mira enojado y luego suspira – Como quieras-

-¿Entonces?-

-Ven la próxima semana a mi casa después de clases-

-Bueno, nos vemos entonces- Kagome le sonríe.

-¿Qué te alegra tanto?-

-Nada, nos vemos- Kagome se retira.

-Que chica tan rara- Inuyasha se queda pensando.

Al otro día.

Sango tenía una cita con Takeda, así que se maquillaba frente al espejo para verse bien. Se pone un lindo vestido y sale de su casa. Afuera la esperaba el chico en su lujoso auto.

-Que hermosa te vez- Le sonríe Takeda.

-Gracias – Sango se sube al auto- ¿Cómo estás?-

-Bien, y ahora mejor, tengo un lugar muy lindo a donde llevarte-

-¿A dónde?-

-Ah, es sorpresa- Dice el joven entre risas.

Takeda la lleva a un restaurante muy lujoso, se notaba la calidad ya que no cualquiera entraba ahí, no era algo común para Sango.

-Qué lindo restaurante- Sango lo miraba todo como si fuera un nuevo mundo.

-Es uno de mis lugares favoritos- Takeda le hace una seña al mozo y este les consigue enseguida una mesa que tenía reservada.

-Valla- Sango toma la carta- Son platos muy raros-

-Es un restaurant francés, déjame ver- Le muestra algunos platos conocidos- Te recomiendo este-

-Confiaré en ti- Sango le sonríe- Bueno pediré eso.

-Buena elección – Takeda llama al camarero y pide la orden.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ahora eres todo un nombre de negocios-

-Ni tan así, pero me ha ido muy bien, pero creo que tú has sido las más afortunada-

-¿Porqué?-

-Cada día estás más bella, es increíble-

-Jajajaja no es cierto- La castaña baja la mirada sonrojada.

-Estoy seguro que no soy el único que te lo dice- Takeda sonríe seductoramente- O al parecer el más afortunado soy yo de que me acompañes hoy -

-Quizás debiste haber sido poeta- Sango se ríe.

-Puedo ser tu poeta- Takeda le toma las manos, la castaña se pone muy nerviosa, no sabía qué hacer en ese momento y él no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

-La cena señores- El mozo le deja ambos platos y se retira.

-Que rápido, por eso me gusta- Dice Takeda entre risas.

-Esto se ve bien- Dice Sango mientras lo prueba- y está bien, me ha gustado-

-Me alegra mucho que te guste, tenía un poco de miedo-

-jajaja No soy mañosa, está muy bueno-

Takeda no podía dejar de mirarla.

-¿Pasa algo?-

-No nada, solo que me gusta mirarte-

La tarde se había pasado rápido, así que Takeda va a dejar a Sango a su casa.

-Lo pase muy bien, gracias por todo- Sango le sonríe.

-Espero que podamos salir pronto-

-Ah, lo había olvidado, mañana te invito al cumpleaños de un amigo-

-¿Un amigo?-

-Sí, le haremos una fiesta sorpresa pero será muy grande y espero que asistas-

-Si lo quieres así será- Takeda se acerca a sus labios pero Sango se hace hacia atrás.

-Bueno debo irme, adiós- Sango se va rápidamente dejando al joven con las ganas.

La castaña entra a su casa con el corazón en la garganta, no se sentía segura si corresponderle y fue lo mejor haber escapado.

Prefiere olvidarse de eso y preocuparse de la fiesta de su amigo. Toma el teléfono y llama a todos los chicos, para su suerte todos asistirían, así que estaba tranquila.

Inuyasha se encontraba en su habitación, viendo televisión, cuando de repente siente un tosco ruido en su ventana, alguien tiraba pequeñas piedras para llama su atención. Al asomarse algo extrañado, puede notar que era Kikyo quien le tira una cuerda hacia arriba para que este la sostenga.

-¿Qué demonios haces acá?-

-Vine a verte, estaba aburrida- Kikyo se sienta en la cama del peliplateado.

-¿Y no tenías nada más que hacer?-

-No, supe que tuviste problemas en el colegio-

-Estupideces, ahora tengo una tutora que me cuidara como niñera-

-O sea que tu vida se volverá mucho más aburrida de lo que ya es- Kikyo saca un cigarro - ¿No te molesta que fume acá verdad?-

-Ya lo encendiste – Inuyasha se sienta a su lado.

Ambos se miran fijamente.

-Hay algo que me une a ti Inuyasha- El humo cubría parte del pálido rostro de la joven.

Los dorados ojos del joven se abrían cada vez más, sorprendidos.

-Es muy raro hasta para mi venir acá, pero a veces necesito alguien como yo, somos muy parecidos ¿Lo sabías?-

-¿Parecidos?-

-Si pudiéramos estar bajo el efecto de alguna sustancia todo el tiempo sin pensar en nada seríamos felices- Kikyo le sonríe, era un sonrisa tan fija y sus ojos negros reflejaban esa sinceridad en sus palabras.

-Yo no me parezco en nada a ti, no digas estupideces-

-Créeme que no me gusta parecerme a ti- Kikyo le tira el humo en la cara, Inuyasha le quita el cigarrillo y comienza a fumar.

-No puedo evitar sentirme bien ahora-

Inuyasha se paraliza, hace mucho tiempo no se encontraba en una situación así.

-¿Puedo quedarme aquí?- Pregunta con la voz algo quebrada.

-No molestes Kikyo-

-Me llamaste por mi nombre- Kikyo le acaricia el rostro -Te quiero Inuyasha- Kikyo besa delicadamente los labios del joven agresivo.

Era un beso que calmó por completo el tenso ambiente que había en Inuyasha, el también sentía algo por Kikyo, y era algo muy fuerte que los hacía complementarse, cruzo sus manos alrededor de la cintura de la joven haciéndolo más cálido. La situación cada vez se ponía más comprometedora, Inuyasha quita lentamente la camisa de Kikyo, observándola por un momento, luego procede él, y así terminan juntos uno encima del otro.

Al otro día, era la gran fiesta. Así que Sango se levanta muy temprano para tener todo muy bien organizado, llama a Bankotsu para salir con él en el día y distraerlo mientras todos preparan las cosas en la casa de Koga, donde será.

Había muchos invitados de la escuela, también del sector de donde vivía Bankotsu, así que estaría casi lleno al caer la noche. Y ya eran las ocho de la tarde, Koga debía ordenar.

-La boba de sango organiza pero debo ordenar todo, demonios- Dice Koga exhausto de ordenar.

-No seas así, es todo por mi hermano y tu amigo- Renkotsu le ayuda.

-Si tienes razón, lo bueno es que falta poco para la super fiesta-

-Vete a arreglar, yo recibo a los invitados antes de que Sango llegue con Bankotsu a las 9-

-Dale…nos vemos- Koga se va duchar

De a poco comienzan a llegar todos. Primero llega Kagome junto a Rin, muy guapas ambas, Kagome venía con un vestido amarillo muy lindo y unas sandalias con un tacón. Mientras que Rin se puso unas calzas ajustadas con una camisa sin espalda color roja y tacones también.

-Bienvenidas- Renkotsu les sonríe.

-Hola, gracias- Rin se acomoda.

-Que linda casa tiene Koga, por cierto ¿Dónde está?-Pregunta Kagome.

-Se está duchando- Renkotsu les da unas cervezas y se va a la puerta a abrirle a los demás invitados.

Era Miroku que había llegado junto con Ayame, cosa que dejo muy extrañas a Kagome y Rin.

-Hola chicas- Miroku les sonríe, Ayame no lo soltaba.

-Ah hola Miroku- Rin lo mira algo molesta.

-Hola- Kagome también lo ignora.

-Pero que les pasa- Piensa Miroku, con una gotita animé.

-Miroku tomémonos algo- Ayame lo jala del brazo al lugar donde estaba el licor.

-Como digas linda- Miroku la sigue.

-Pobre Sango, que tonto es – Dice Kagome muy molesta.

-¿Tú crees que entre Sango y…?- Pregunta Rin casi convencida.

-Es lo más notable que hay, pero Miroku nunca lo entiende-

-Sí, Sango siempre se comporta extraño cuando el coquetea con otras chicas en su presencia-

-A todo esto, ni te imaginas lo que me ocurrió en la escuela hace poco- Kagome cambia de tema rápidamente.

-¿Qué te ha pasado Kagome?- Pregunta Rin preocupada.

-Me han asignado a Inuyasha para ayudarlo en sus estudios y conducta, ¿puedes creerlo? Ese chico me da mucho miedo es muy agresivo- Dice Kagome cruzándose de brazos, sin poder entender el porqué.

-Que miedo Kagome, debes tener cuidado ese chico no tiene respeto ni por las mujeres –

-¿De verdad?-

-Inuyasha no es un chico de muchos amigos que digamos, siempre ha sido agresivo con todos y abusa de los más débiles, pasa metido en riñas escolares y las veces que lo encontramos en fiestas siempre tiene un problema…es muy violento- Le cuenta Rin.

-Pero si no lo ayudo me podría meter en problemas, que mala suerte tengo- Kagome suspira algo triste-

-Y lo más probable es que venga, siempre aparece cuando hay fiesta… ¿pero no es necesario que lo cuides acá verdad?-

-Supongo que no- Kagome se termina rápidamente su bebida, se sentía muy estresada de solo pensar lo que le venía a tocar.

Ya llegaron todos los invitados, el lugar estaba lleno con suerte se podía caminar. Solo faltaban Bankotsu y Sango quienes ya estaban cerca, venían caminando.

-¿Y ahora que harás Sango?- Pregunta Bankotsu algo nervioso.

-¿Yo?, tengo una fiesta con amigos-

-Ah ya veo-

-Oye recuerdo que se me quedo un pañuelo en tu casa, ¿puedo ir a buscarlo?-

-Claro vamos- Bankotsu saca sus llaves, pero se queda pensativo un momento al sentir música que venía de su casa.

Al abrir la puerta se encuentra con una montonera de gente festejando, y un enorme cartel que decía "Feliz Cumpleaños Bankotsu".

-¡Sorpresa!- Gritan todos juntos.

-Vaya, ¿Sango ya sabías de esto?-

-Claro que si- Sango le sonríe.

-Muchas gracias, enserio…no me lo esperaba-

-Vamos a festejar tu cumpleaños, sírvete algo- Rin le pasa un trago.

-Gracias pequeña Rin-

Rin y Bankotsu se ponen a bailar. Mientras Sango buscaba a Kagome y los chicos, pero lamentablemente encontró algo que no quería encontrar. Miroku y Ayame bailaban muy juntos, al principio sintió mucha molestia, pero luego recordaba que nada podía hacer.

-¡Sango!- Le grita Kagome a la castaña que aun no dejaba de observarlos como babosa.

-¡Aquí están!- Despierta y se dirige donde su amigos, intentando ignorar a Miroku.

-Todo salió como esperamos Sangito- Dice Koga.

-Es Bueno-

-Oye, ¿Y Miroku?- Pregunta Koga inocentemente mientras Sango no pudo ocultar como si un demonio estuviera dentro de ella.

Kagome observa la situación muy nerviosa y decide intervenir- ¿Koga Bailemos?- Kagome lo toma del brazo rápidamente para evitar que Sango respondiera esa pregunta tan desagradable.

_I Love London!_

_I wanna go to the friends party, the friends party_

_In Willesden, Harlesden, Watford Junction, Junction,_

_I Love London_

Todos saltan muy alocadamente, algunos se empujaban. Se había transformado en un disturbio. Sango no podía dejar de observar a Ayame, la encontraba tan zorra, tan tarada, pero no podía evitarlo, si estaba con Miroku. Aunque ella no lo quisiera admitir muy dentro de ella si le gustaba y mucho el moreno. Pero el siempre estaba jugando con todas las mujeres y sabía que nunca podrían estar juntos, así que lo seguiría viendo como amigo. La nube de Sango se desvanece a sentir que alguien le tocaba delicadamente el hombro, al voltearse se trataba de Takeda.

-Viniste- Sango le sonríe intentando olvidarse de lo que estaba pensando.

-Claro, te dije que vendría- Takeda le toma sus manos y se acerca a ella, provocando que se sonrojara – Bailemos- la castaña asiente y se van a bailar.

_Mi gusto mimi_

_Doblo_

_I'm so high and it's the truth_

_I'm so high and I can't see_

_I wanna talk about it, tell my friends about it,_

_Take me to a party in the city and I'll think about it._

Y como Rin le había dicho a Kagome. Inuyasha entra a la fiesta con sus amigos Yasu y Ren, mientras que Kikyo venía detrás de ellos como una cola. Inuyasha se va directamente hacia donde estaba el alcohol mientras Kikyo se queda bailando con los chicos. En eso se encuentra con Kagome quien iba hacia el baño.

-Kagome…- Inuyasha le queda mirando por un momento. La chica de cabello azabache queda helada, el la había "saludado" a su forma obviamente.

-Ho-hola Inuyasha, no pensé que vendrías- Kagome le sonríe.

-Claro no me pierdo ninguna fiesta, recuerda ir a mi casa la semana que viene-

-No lo he olvidado, bueno…nos vemos- Kagome se retira rápidamente, le tenía mucho miedo. El solo la queda observando, se encoge de hombros y comienza a beber.

**Continuará…**

Tracklist.

**I love London – Crystal Fighters**


	6. ¿Por qué eres así?

Y como Rin le había dicho a Kagome. Inuyasha entra a la fiesta con sus amigos Yasu y Ren, mientras que Kikyo venía detrás de ellos como una cola. Inuyasha se va directamente hacia donde estaba el alcohol mientras Kikyo se queda bailando con los chicos. En eso se encuentra con Kagome quien iba hacia el baño.

-Kagome…- Inuyasha le queda mirando por un momento. La chica de cabello azabache queda helada, el la había "saludado" a su forma obviamente.

-Ho-hola Inuyasha, no pensé que vendrías- Kagome le sonríe.

-Claro no me pierdo ninguna fiesta, recuerda ir a mi casa la semana que viene-

-No lo he olvidado, bueno…nos vemos- Kagome se retira rápidamente, le tenía mucho miedo. El solo la queda observando, se encoge de hombros y comienza a beber.

**Sexto Capítulo: ¿Por qué eres así?**

Miroku y Ayame deciden descansar un poco y beber algo. Mientras Ayame va al baño, el moreno se acerca a sus amigos.

-¿Cómo lo pasas Bankotsu?- Se incluye Miroku.

-Esta fiesta esta buenísima- Dice feliz el festejado.

-¿Y tu donde andabas metido don Juan?- Pregunta Koga entre risas.

-Acompañando a una bella señorita, que por cierto debo decir que acá hay muchas mujeres hermosas. Será difícil bailar con Ayame toda la noche…-

-Que pervertido eres, ¿Qué acaso piensas dejarla tirada por ahí?-

-No jamás, soy un caballero, solo podría buscarle otro acompañante mientras hago vida social- Decía el moreno con su típico tono de malicia y perversión.

-Ni se te ocurra- Koga ya sabía lo que le iba a pedir Miroku.

-Por favor solo un momento- Miroku le sonríe con carita tierna.

-Está bien, solo porque somos amigos- Koga accede.

-Gracias lobito lindo- Miroku le agradece muy feliz y va en busca de otras chicas.

-Este tonto- Koga le queda mirando, luego llega Ayame buscando al moreno con la mirada – Demonios… ¡Ayame!-

La pelirroja le queda mirando un momento, pero luego se acerca.

-¿Y Miroku?-

-Tubo un problema, pero por mientras podemos bailar- Le dice Koga algo nervioso, ni se esperaba que le podía decir ya que la expresión del rostro de la chica era de molestia, era capaz de cachetearlo en ese momento, pero…

-¡Bueno vamos a bailar!- Ayame lo arrastra a la pista de baile muy felizmente.

_I've been everywhere, man__  
__Looking for someone__  
__Someone who can please me__  
__Love me all night__  
__I've been everywhere, man__  
__Looking for you babe__  
__Looking for you babe__  
__Searching for you babe_

Miroku mientras en otro lado del a fiesta se pone a bailar con una chica rubia de ojos verdes, era muy hermosa. Kikyo su hermana, se acerca a Inuyasha para que bailen.

-¿Bailemos Inuyasha?- Pregunta Kikyo.

-¿No te cansas de bailar?-

-¡Vamos no seas aburrido!- Kikyo lo arrastra del brazo.

-No vine a bailar- Dice Inuyasha con cara de desprecio.

-¡Vamos!- Kikyo comienza a saltar - ¡Traje mucha droga!-

-¿Enserio?...vamos al baño-

Ambos chicos entran al baño, Kikyo saca dos paquetes que guardaba entre sus pechos, era cocaína. La chica se agacha para apoyar ambos brazos en el inodoro, mientras aspira aquel químico que le producía alucinaciones, Inuyasha la sigue.

Kikyo levanta su mirada hacia el joven y le planta un beso en sus labios. Comienzan a besarse apasionadamente, mientras Kikyo se quita el top. Pero alguien golpeaba la puerta muy desesperado, al parecer quería ocupar el baño, así que tuvieron que salir.

_Where have you been?__  
__Cause I never see you out__  
__Are you hiding from me, yeah?__  
__Somewhere in the crowd!_

Ayame y Koga bailaban, mientras la pelirroja se acercaba cada vez más, pero él no se quería involucrar con ella, ya que tenía a Kagome en sus pensamientos y solo le hacía un favor a su amigo Miroku. Se notaba que la chica no tenía ni la más mínima interés en serle fiel a Miroku.

-Miroku se está tardando mucho- Dice Ayame algo incómoda.

-Tienes razón, mejor esperémoslo sentados...-

_Where have you been,__  
__All my life, all my life?__  
__Where have you been, all my life?__  
__Where have you been, all my life?__  
__Where have you been, all my life?__  
__Where have you been, all my life?__I've been everywhere, man__  
__Looking for someone__  
__Someone who can please me__  
__Love me all night__  
__I've been everywhere, man__  
__Looking for you babe__  
__Looking for you babe__  
__Searching for you babe_

Takeda abraza fuertemente a Sango, ya parecía que se iban a besar. Pero la castaña aún no se sentía lo suficientemente "cómoda" para poder corresponderle y sobre todo teniendo al pervertido de Miroku en su cabeza. Sango intentaba alejarse un poco, o esquivar esos acercamientos a su rostro. No podía concentrarse pensando en que Miroku está ahora con Ayame.

-¿Estás bien?- Pregunta el chico algo preocupado.

-Ah, si...no te preocupes- Sango le hace una sonrisa fingida.

_Where have you been__  
__Cause I never see you out__  
__Are you hiding from me, yeah?__  
__Somewhere in the crowd!__Where have you been,__  
__All my life, all my life?__  
__Where have you been, all my life?__  
__Where have you been, all my life?__  
__Where have you been, all my life?__  
__Where have you been, all my life?__Where have you been, all my life__You can have all you want__  
__Any way, any day__  
__To show me where you are tonight__I've been everywhere, man__  
__Looking for someone__  
__Someone who can please me__  
__Love me all night__  
__I've been everywhere, man__  
__Looking for you babe__  
__Looking for you babe__  
__Searching for you babe._

Kagome estaba sentada a un costado observando a todos. En eso se le acerca Koga, quien venía con Ayame.

-Que buena fiesta- Le sonríe el joven.

-Sí, sango realmente es una buena amiga…- Dice la chica de cabello negro mientras pasaba delicadamente su mano por la copa, como acariciándola.

-Koga, me estoy aburriendo- Interrumpe Ayame, muy molesta.

-Lo siento Ayame, pero Miroku al parecer se tuvo que ir- Le dice algo nervioso.

-Es el colmo- Suspira la pelirroja, se acomoda su cartera y se va.

-¿Miroku la dejó?-

-Sí, y lo peor es que tuve que cuidarla por un momento…ese pervertido es un… ¡Ah! Como me mete en problemas-

-Pobre Sango- Dice Kagome, en realidad, lo pensó en voz alta. Al darse cuenta tapó su boca con ambas manos, arrepintiéndose.

-¿Sango?, ¿Qué tiene que ver Sango con el mano larga?- Pregunta Koga muy confundido.

-Ah nada, me equivoque…quizás me afectó la cerveza- Kagome intenta salir del tema.

La fiesta continuó hasta la madrugada, al día siguiente todos se retiraron, mientras los amigos de Bankotsu le ayudaron a ordenar la casa de Koga.

Al otro día.

Quedaba un día para empezar la semana normal y volver a clases. Rin se sentía horrible, pero recordaba que el maestro Sesshomaru iría a su casa temprano, así que llego, se dio una ducha y todo lo posible para quitarse esa aura fiestera de encima. Estuvo una hora esperando por la ventana para que llegara, hasta que lo vio caminar de lejos, así que ordeno enseguida las cosas que le pediría para estudiar y bajó a abrirle la puerta.

-¡Buenos días señorita Rin!- Saluda el profesor con su típica mirada fría.

-Buenos días profesor, pase- Rin lo hace pasar y va a prepararle una taza de té- póngase cómodo mis padres aún duermen pero podemos estudiar en la oficina de mi padre.

-Como quieras, por mi no hay problema- Recibe la taza de té- Muchas gracias, bueno necesito que me muestres los apuntes de la clase anterior-

-¡Aquí están!- Rin le muestra sus cuadernos, eran muy ordenados, eso les facilitó el poder estudiar bien.

En aquel instante, los ojos de la joven se posaron fijamente sobre el frio rostro de Sesshomaru, era tan hermoso, tan pulido y perfecto. Su mirada era capaz de dejar sin habla a cualquier persona. Siempre lo había encontrado atractivo, aunque fuera mucho mayor que ella, en el había una especie de ternura y juventud que lo rodeaba. El peli plateado nota el análisis de la joven, provocando que esta se sonrojara por completo.

-¿Entendiste Rin?- Pregunta para intentar evadir aquella situación.

-Ah...Este, si…si entendí-

-Explícamelo con tus palabras-

-_Demonios_- Pensó la morena entre dientes, ahora sí que la había pillado.

-¿Y bien?-

-Bueno, según Aristóteles…- Y ahí quedo, congelada.

-No me prestabas atención, ¿verdad?-

-Lo lamento mucho maestro no he tenido unos días muy gratos últimamente pero usted no tiene la culpa- Rin baja la mirada

-No encuentro justo venir y que no aprendas nada, y que aparte me deban pagar por eso… ¿Qué es lo que te acompleja?-

-Solo he tenido malas pasadas, espero que todo mejore-

-Yo también lo espero- Sesshomaru le sonríe, sí, le ha sonreído. Ni yo misma me la creo.

-Ah…- Los ojos de rin nuevamente se centran en esa sonrisa, era raro verlo así.

La situación se puso muy tensa, ambos quedaron en silencio. Rin intento acabar con eso.

-¿Ha tomado desayuno?¨-

-No, pero no te preocupes-

-Me preocupo profesor Sesshomaru, deme unos minutos- Rin se levanta rápidamente y va a prepararle algo.

Regresa al rato y trae una bandeja con galletas y más té.

-No era necesario esto- Dice Sesshomaru, pero la mirada inocente de Rin le impedía ser frío como de costumbre- Pero gracias…-

Rin le sonríe, se sentía muy feliz.

-Bueno, continuemos- El peli plateado vuelve abrir el cuaderno – Recuerda estos nombres que te destacaré, ya que son muy importantes en el origen de la geometría-

-Está bien- La joven no dejaba de sonreír.

Pasa una hora, de solo estudio. Luego de esto deciden tomar un descanso.

-Has progresado mucho en este rato- Le dice Sesshomaru, acomodándose en la silla.

-¿Lo dice en verdad?-

-Claro-

-Que bien, espero que todo esto de frutos en mis estudios-

-Para eso solo estudia-

-Gracias por todo profesor, ¿Le puedo hacer una pregunta?-

-Si no es de materia mejor no-

-Vamos solo una… ¿Tiene novia?-

-¿Novia?- Sesshomaru se quedó pensando un momento luego reacciona- Claro que no, no tengo tiempo para eso-

-Ah ya veo-

-¿Y tú tienes novio?-

Rin se sorprende, no esperaba esa pregunta del peli plateado – No, tampoco…no tengo buena suerte con los hombres o a lo mejor no soy del gusto de los chicos de mi edad –

-¿Tú crees?, a mi me pareces una buena chica, pero estás en una edad en que los chicos solo piensan estupideces-

-Tampoco soy atractiva, solo me ven como una amiga, siempre…le cuento, yo antes estuve enamorada de Koga, pero él nunca me tomó en cuenta…eso sí ahora no siento nada, pero sufrí mucho por él –

-¿Y él lo sabía?-

-Me declaré…pero él me rechazó- La voz de Rin se volvió más débil y quebrajada.

-Lo lamento mucho, pero eso no dice nada de ti. Ya tendrás tu momento Rin, debes ser perseverante – Sesshomaru le da otra sonrisa – Y creo que más que una clase te terminé dando consejos, ya debo irme…-

-Está bien-

-Recuerda el miércoles vendré nuevamente pero después de clase para ver si te ha aprendido bien lo de hoy-

-¿No serán solo los fines de semana?- Rin le sonríe.

-Debo asegurarme de que te vaya bien, hasta mañana- Sesshomaru se retira.

Rin le queda observando por la ventana, que buen hombre era con ella, a pesar de que por su profesión no tenía el suficiente tiempo se preocupaba por sus estudios.

Mientras en otro lugar.

Kagome preparaba sus cosas para asistir a la escuela mañana, en eso vuelve a pensar que mañana comenzaría su papel de tutora con Inuyasha, lo cual la pone algo malhumorada. En eso recibe un mensaje de texto, era de Koga, quien al parecer solo se dedicaba a buscarla.

"Que duermas bien"- Decía aquel mensaje. Kagome solo lo observa sin demostrar expresión alguna, no sabía qué hacer respecto a Koga. Lo encontraba muy guapo y bueno, pero aún así, no podía verlo con otros ojos. Se puso el piyama y cepillo su largo cabello, para poder acostarse y tratar de dormir.

Al otro día, en la escuela.

Kagome llegaba muy temprano como siempre, se sienta en su puesto y abre su libro, para repasar la clase anterior y sentirse preparada. Mientras para su mala suerte, el segundo en entrar es Inuyasha, era raro hasta para el llegar temprano, pero era parte de sus nuevas obligaciones.

El peli plateado solo la mira, ni siquiera la saluda, va y se sienta, mientras Kagome se levanta de su puesto rápidamente.

-¡Que grosero eres!- Dice Kagome molesta.

-¿Disculpa?-

-Se supone que soy tu tutora y deberías por lo menos saludarme, grosero- Le hace un desprecio.

-¡Aight! qué mujer más molesta- Exclama Inuyasha.

-Solo te diré una cosa, no creas que por que eres el chico malo de la escuela lograrás intimidarme no permitiré perder mi buena reputación con los maestros y la institución solo porque el chico rebelde no quiere estudiar así que más te vale ¡HACERME CASO!- Le grita histéricamente, dejando a Inuyasha perplejo y un poco asustado.

-_Pero que carácter tiene esa mujer…-_ Piensa Inuyasha con un rostro bastante atormentado.

-¿Porqué tantos gritos?- Pregunta Miroku entrando a la sala.

-Nada que te importe Houshi- Le responde el rebelde cruzado de brazos.

-Bueno- Dice el moreno algo confundido.

-¡Buenos días!- Sango llega algo cansada, se había quedado dormida.

-Ah, los ángeles caen del cielo…- Si, nuevamente Miroku hacía de las suyas. Se levanta de su puesto y se acerca rápidamente a la castaña para tomarla de ambas manos.

-¿Mi-Miroku?, ¿qué intentas ahora?-

-Nada, solo que…estás muy hermosa hoy Sango- La observa detenidamente.

-¡Huy deja de mirarme de esa forma!- Sango se aleja y se va a sentar.

-Que linda, te pongo nerviosa…- Le sonríe.

-Quisieras- Sango trata de ignorarlo, pero no podía evitar reírse. Esto era algo de siempre, quizás cuando el ya no la busque lo podría hasta extrañar.

Llegan los demás alumnos, junto con el profesor para proceder con las Clases.

El día fue así, entre normal y aburrido hasta que fueron las 5:30 y era momento de que Kagome e Inuyasha estudiaran juntos, así quedaron. Ella debía ir a su casa, así que esperó al peli plateado en la salida. Inuyasha no tardó en llegar así que se encaminaron a su casa, pero en silencio. Por suerte, para ambos. El no vivía tan lejos, estaba a solo dos cuadras de la escuela.

-Aquí es…-Inuyasha saca sus llaves y entra junto con Kagome.

Al ingresar se encuentran con Izayoi, la madre de Inuyasha quien los esperaba con comida y refrescos.

-Tú debes ser la señorita que ayudará a mi hijo en los estudios, te lo agradezco mucho-

-Ah, un gusto, usted debe ser la madre de Inuyasha. Mi nombre es Kagome –

-Kagome, yo soy Izayoi y espero que logres ayudar a mi hijo, mira les preparé algo para que estudien mejor-

-Que amable- Kagome le sonríe.

-No era necesario madre- Inuyasha se tira en el sillón.

-Que malhumorado eres, bueno chicos los dejo- La madre de inuyasha sube al segundo piso para dejarlos estudiar tranquilos.

-Bueno Inuyasha, necesito que me muestres tus cuadernos-

-¿Para qué?-

-¿Cómo que para qué?, pues para sacar apuntes y poder estudiar –

-Es que yo…-La mirada del joven se vuelve nerviosa.

-¡Vamos déjame verlos!-

-Está bien toma- Le pasa el cuaderno de matemáticas, el cual era un desastre, tenía por lo menos dos hojas ocupadas de cien entre estos, puros rayados y dibujos ofensivos - ¡Que horrible!- Dice Kagome casi rendida.

-¡Bueno tú quisiste verlos!-

-¡Pero no pensé que estaban tan desastrosos!, que terrible…bueno ocuparemos los míos…pero deberás ser más ordenado- La morena abre su mochila y saca sus cuadernos, eran perfectos, ordenados y bien organizados.

-¿Y ahora qué?-

-Estudiaremos matemáticas, ¿recuerdas la clase anterior?, ¿probabilidades?-

-No - Contesta, secamente.

-Tendremos un largo día- Dice Kagome, sintiendo el estrés brotando por su cuerpo.

Comenzaron a estudiar, al principio Inuyasha se vio muy complicado, pero luego trató de entender, solo trató porque tenía un grave problema de concentración. Por lo menos ya no estaba tan perdido como antes. Kagome era buen como maestra, tenía una paciencia increíble ya que el siempre estaba de mal humor y se negaba aprender, pero ella logró que por lo menos le prestara atención y para ella eso era un gran avance. Y así transcurrieron las horas hasta que hicieron el último repaso antes de que Kagome se fuera.

-Y bien Inuyasha, ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?-

-Cansado, con ganas de beber-

-¡Pero qué grosero eres!- Kagome le pega con el cuaderno en la cabeza.

-Hay solo decía…ahora sé un poco mejor sobre probabilidades- Decía volteando su mirada hacia otro lado.

-Bien, ya debo irme, recuerda que mañana vendré de nuevo y luego te tocará a ti porque no vendré siempre yo-

-Como quieras- El chico bosteza y estira sus manos, la morena solo lo mira confundida, ni que estudiaran tres horas para sentirse tan cansado, lo cual para ella eso era nada.

-Espero que te haya servido de algo, nos veremos mañana…- Kagome se levanta y toma sus libros.

-Espera…-

-¿Qué pasa?- Kagome voltea preocupada.

-Te iré a dejar a tu casa-

_-¿Qué?, ¿Acaso el chico agresivo quiere ser bueno conmigo?, esto me asusta…- _Piensa Kagome- No te preocupes…-

-No es un mal barrio, pero aún así, vamos- Toma su chaqueta y abre la puerta para ir a dejarla.

-Bueno- Dice rendida Kagome.

Se fueron caminando hacia la casa de Kagome, no quedaba tan lejos tampoco, mientras…Kagome no dejaba de observarlo, la verdad no era tan agresivo como se veía todos los días en la escuela.

-Oye- Dice Inuyasha rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Ah?, dime…-

-Ni se te ocurra decirle a nadie sobre esto- Inuyasha voltea enojado.

-¡_Huy pero que tonto es Inuyasha!..._Está bien- Responde Kagome entre dientes.

**Continuará…**

**Bueno chicos y chicas. Aquí concluye la sexta parte de mi fic, espero que haya sido de su gusto y bueno ahora mismo les explico que como me demoré en continuarlo tuve algunas confusiones dentro de mi fic y pido disculpas, también que odio escribir sobre clases por eso trato de resumirlas y escribir lo más importante que ocurra. Gracias por pasar a leer y si puedes dejar una crítica, consulta o lo que sea, bienvenido sea, deja un review. ¡Saludos!.**

**C0nie.**


End file.
